Loki's Redemption
by natashi-san
Summary: This is a story based after the Avengers movie where Loki receives his punishment which just so happens to be banishment to Midgard. The only thing he doesn't count on is that his punishment will include a rather unique mortal woman who will, whether he wants to or not, put him on the path of his redemption and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me okay. It is rated M for later chapters. I do not own Loki or anything Marvel related I only own my character Tatsumi Kaido. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do *hands you a cookie*

**Loki's Redemption**

Lying in bed.

Sound asleep.

Peaceful.

All of a sudden her eyes snap open, gasping for breath.

"Shit!"She says sitting up while placing a slender hand to her face while looking at the bedside clock.3:30 a.m it reads.

Releasing a sigh as she swings her legs over the side of the bed."Well I might as well get up since I know I won't be going back to sleep." The woman mumbles to herself.

Standing up slowly making her way towards the bathroom shuffling small feet across the floor. Upon flipping the switch to the bathroom she's confronted with her reflection.

To her she believed she looked average at best, even tho she was told differently constantly. Stepping closer she examines her face. Almond shaped eyes, oval face with a few freckles across her cheekbones and bridge of her nose, straight but small nose, well cared for eyebrows, and full but heartshaped mouth. There were two things that she knew made her stand out, well make that three now that she thought about it with a grin.

First was her hair it was black with perfect metallic streaks of silver. Second was her eyecolor, Her eyes were electric aquamarine making them quite hypnotizing. Finally and the most startling to most was her scar. Running a finger over it she traces from just above her right eyebrow to just below her cheekbone.

"Yep Tatsumi you're absolutely average, nothing special here." she says lying to herself.

Stripping of her clothes she climbs into the shower. While cleaning off she allows herself to ponder on why she awoke. Thinking about it she realizes that this wasn't the first time this happened. It happened twice before in fact. It was exactly the same as tonight. She would be sound asleep and all of a sudden she would awaken with this overwhelming sense that she was being drawn to something, but with the same unsettling effect as if someone had just sat on her chest and screamed.

Turning off the water and toweling off she's snapped back to reality by her alarm going off. Padding over and turning off the alarm it reads 4:30 a.m.

"Huh, I guess I really lost track of time." She says to herself. "Well time to get ready for work I suppose."

Walking to her closet quickly she flings it open to only pass a glance over the familiar wardrobe.

Shrugging out of her towel she grabs her favorite shirt, the same color as her eyes with a see thru lace detailed back, and a pair of well fitting but comfortable leather pants that she'd had forever. Grinning mischieviously with clothes in hand Tatsumi skips over to her dresser to get out her most comfortable but sexiest pair of lingerie. She didn't know why but today seemed as good a day as any to wear them. Dressing quickly and shoving her favorite pair of heels on she braids her hair so fast you'd swear it was done by magic. Pausing only long enough to glance in the mirror by the door to apply some mascara and chapstick. She grabs her coat and wallet only to dash down the stairs outside.

Gasping upon entering the early morning air of fall she takes a deep breath enjoying the feel as the air burned the cheeks of her pale snow white skin. Taking her I-Pod out of her coat pocket Tatsumi begins to walk the four blocks to her store.

Unlocking and entering her store she ambles to the back so as to make herself her customary bagel with cream cheese as well as a pot of coffee so dark that you couldn't see the light thru it when held up to a bulb, humming all the while listening to the playlist she planned for the day. It is only when all is prepared and she can sit down to eat does she turn off the music. Upon taking three bites of her bagel and fixing to take a sip of her glorious coffee she is startled by a loud crash outside in the alley of her store.

Jumping up and creating a mess she glances down without thinking and absentmindedly makes the mess disappear with everything back in it's rightful place befor making her way to the exit.

Once she'd opened the door she hears a low moan coming from the six foot sized crater near her right.

"Hello?" Tatsumi says as she steps closer.

"OoOo.."

Movement, tho subtle, comes from the crater.

"Oh my!" Hurrying closer she reaches out to the person in the hole only to gasp when she see's their state.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." She says as she gently gathers up the rather large man.

Turning to go into her shop the door opens of it's own accord and she enters.

Moving quickly to the back of the store with the now unconcious man she gently lays him down on the lounge she liked to take naps on.

"What happened to you?" she whispers only now finally getting to really look at the man.

High cheekbones, straight nose, nice mouth and a jawline to die for. Yep this man was gorgeous by any of her standards.

But there was something she couldn't put her finger on, she could swear she knew him from somewhere.

"But where?" she says under her breathe befor giving him a quizical look and rising to get some water with a rag so as to tend to the mans wounds, mainly cuts and bruising nothing too serious if you didn't know he'd most certainly fallen from a great height in order to make such a crater.

Sitting down next to him she couldn't help but make sure that he was out cold befor infusing the water with some of her healing ability. Many people in her past had found out about her "gifts" as they called them and had made her use them against her will. She couldn't help but grimace at the memories of what those people had done to her.

Satisfied with how well the wounds were cleansed she gets up taking the utensils with her, sanitizes them then puts them away.

Befor leaving the room she makes sure to adjust the pillow under the mans head and get him a blanket.

Happy with how at peace he seemed she grabs her food, drink and I-Pod befor turning off the light and leaving the room.

Realeasing a sigh after closing the door Tatsumi couldn't help but pause.

"Hmmm this seems to be the makings of a very interesting day." She muses out loud while setting up the I-Pod to play the somewhat soothing but upbeat playlist for the day.

"I wonder what else interesting will happen?" She says as she unlocks the door and turns her sign around to announce the shop was open.

Loki could hardly contain his outrage when he was told by the All-Father Odin about his banishment. Unfortunately the muzzle over his mouth didn't allow for any remarks to be made on his part, therefore he could only fume in silence.

"Loki" Said the All-Father making him focuse on Odin, "You are to be banished to Midgard until I deem you worthy of redemption and then, only then, will you be accepted back in Asgard. You will be stripped of all your powers save for that required to cover your appearance allowing you to somewhat blend in amongst the Midgardians. You will not age or die by your hand or that of another for that would defeat the purpose of your punishment. No-one will know where you are to land in Midgard so as to prevent any allies you have from helping you. This is your punishment Loki, my son. Farewell."

And upon those final words being spoken he was flung from Asgard much like Thor had been not too long ago.

That was the last thing he remembered aside from crashing into the ground. He faintly recalled a womans voice and then being carried by said woman into a nearby building.

The pain was excruciating, he counted at least two fractured ribs and possibly a arm. Once the woman got near the door he fell into a deep sleep. He awoke later feeling at peace and in no severe pain other than the obvious bruises under his armour. No severe pain? He should be in all kinds of pain he thought to himself not just bruises.

"Odd." He said out loud as he cautiously sat up and tested flexing a hand. "Even I don't heal this fast. How long was I asleep?" He tried to take notice of his surroundings only to be confronted with a dark room making it hard to really take stock of this foreign place.

Flicking a hand so as to turn the lights on only to instantly regret it because he felt this nauseating sensation overcome him. It forced him remember Odin's words about him not having any magic. He felt numb for a moment as that realization hit him. No magic. The words resounded in his head making him dizzy forcing him to shake his head.

Releasing a pained breathe he stands and walks carefully to the wall and once locating the switch he flips the lights on. The glare of the bulbs makes him wince in pain but he shrugs it off. Turning his attention back to the room he makes his way back to the middle so as to assess the room more accurately doing a small, slow turn in order to take everything in more completely.

Tilting his head he took stock of the many different theatrical and group images on the walls as well as some reproductions of famous midgarian artist of old such as one painting called Starry Night by a Vincent Van Gogh if he recalled correctly. Then there was the lounge he had apparently been lain upon to recover from his injuries and a well cared for food preparation area. The over all effect of the room was strangely calming. Once he had allowed himself to take notice of the rooms appearance he could swear he heard music and a sweet sounding melodic voice coming from the other side of the door to his room. It was almost hypnotizing so much so that he found his hand going for the doorhandle of its own volition.

He stopped momentarily only opening the door a small amount so as to make sure no one was around to see him emerge.

Keeping to the shadows Loki makes his way quietly towards the sound of the music.

Singing along with her playlist after a trying day of dealing with imbecilic customers who were about as interested in the story plot of a movie and the thought that went into them as they were that it was the newest hottest gotta have it thing! Not to mention it was the same for any music and books!

Giving a aggitated hmph then taking a deep breath so as to calm herself from retreating to a much more sinister place of thought she switches her playlist to one she listened to daily, no matter what, to relax. As soon as the first chords of the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons starts she is at peace and begins to sing along completely having forgotten the man she tended to earlier in the day for the time being.

That man. she stops for a moment making a mental note to check on him after sorting through the stack of books in front of her.

Because of this lapse in memory it made it all the more startling when a form appeared in the periphery of her vision making her take a sharp, startled breath while wide eyed as she snapped her head to the side to look him dead on.

"Please don't stop." Loki says calmly so as not to alarm the woman any further, after all she did tend to him when he was harmed upon landing on midgard uncerimoniously in the alleyway.

Shaking herself mentally Tatsumi remembers quickly that this is the man she helped early in the morning and is astonished to see he is up and about.

"How is it you are able to be up and moving after how I found you this morning?" she ask increduiously while taking a step closer knowing full well that she was only able to heal the bruises and scrapes but not the broken bones. She was planning on taking care of those once she got done with cleaning the store.

Loki looks at her and realizes she is really quite striking on first glance, even by Asgardian standards she was beautiful tho the scar he saw on her face did marr her visage enough to distract him from her looks for a moment but nothing more.

Narrowing her eyes and thinking she steps to the table to her right laying a hand on a stack of books she needed to sort noticing the man was intently staring at her not answering. "Why do you insist I continue to sing instead of tell me what I want to know?" Tatsumi says then looks up at Loki while her body was still slightly turned away from him.

Loki releases a breath shaken from his looking at the woman. "I am not in the habit of answering Migardians such as yourself it is quite usually the other way around."

Tatsumi has to keep herself from shivering at the wonderful english accent the man had and turned to face him full on while crossing her arms across her chest and resting a hip against the table next to her. "Well I would like to think I at least deserve to know the name of the man I rescued this morning don't you?" She says with a raise of her right eyebrow starting to feel irritated with him.

Loki thinks on this but a mere few seconds for he was the God Of Lies and could easily tell falsehoods like none other in existence. "Very well I will do as you ask." He says as he cocks his head to the side.

Nodding Tatsumi walks up to Loki extending her hand to him without hesitation "Do not think that I won't know when you aren't telling the truth." She states as he takes her hand in his so as to shake it.

Loki couldn't believe how unafraid this mortal was of him and the air she carried about herself was that of someone who on Asgard would be considered a royal. He was in awe of this until she told him what she did. Frowning inwardly "As I said I will do as you ask." making his voice sound weary so as to make the woman think he was tired.

Tatsumi could see that he was in need of some more rest but not to the extent that he would like her to believe with the tone of his voice. Releasing his hand she steps back and takes a look at his attire "I will go back to what I was doing befor but not untile you answer at least one question." She said while giving him a hard look. "Who are you?"

Loki stiffened at the question having to forcibly make himself relax under her stare "I am Loki of Asgard." He says smoothly and with as much regal air as he could muster "Now I have answered your question will you do as you said?" He remarks feeling a little irritated but tried not to show it.

"Of course. Please take a seat and rest a while. If you don't mind I need to clean up my shop or this mess will never be sorted for tomorrow." Tatsumi says while motioning to a comfortable wingback chair for her guest to sit in and began to seperate the pile of books in front of her on the nearest table.

Taking note of the chair Loki moves to it and sits letting out a relieved breath as he does so. "What song were you singing earlier when I came in?" He ask the woman actually interested as to what she says.

"Closer to you By The Wallflowers" She says while fishing out a controller from a pocket and pointing it in the direction of her I-Pod telling it to play, all without taking her eyes away from the pile in front of her that she was busily sorting.

Loki took this moment to look the female over tho it was a little difficult since most of the lights were off in the store. From what he could make out she was unique to say the least. She was at least 5ft 8in with a slim fragile looking build but still very curvy making her somewhat of a contridiction. Her hair was extremely long going to the small of her back in a braid and the color was of black and silver, interesting he thought. Her skin was as pale as his but still looked tan, it was almost as if it was tanned by the moon rather than the sun he mused to himself. Her clothing were well fitting to not just her body but her personality, soft but hard at the same time. The only thing he couldn't see or remember clearly when they were talking face to face was, oddly enough, her face other than her scar.

Interrupting the woman he decides to ask her why this is such. "Excuse me Midgardian I must ask you why it is that even tho we were close enough to shake hands in our deal that I still was never able to see your face? I would like to know the face of the woman who rescued me." He says with a tilt of his head and making his hands into a steeple in his lap.

Tatsumi smiles. She should have known he would notice sooner or later. "I'm sorry I tend to hide my face when meeting strangers out of habit I did not do it intentionally." She says w+hile turning to face him "If it will help I can step into the light nearest you?"

"That would be most helpful indeed for I still can't make anything out in this light." Loki says while motioning to the store with his hands.

"Very well." Tatsumi says taking a few steps forward only to stop two feet away from the man making a point to put her face into the light fully.

Taking in a sharp intake of breath Loki couldn't help but marvel at the woman for she was incredibly beautiful as he had noticed before. Everything from her eyes extremely electrified color to her lips perfect pout were marvelous except for the scar that marred her face. "How did you receive that?" He ask befor he can stop himself instantly regretting doing so as he saw the woman flinch inwardly and back out of the light.

"It is nothing that I feel comfortable talking to you about right now considering we just met." Tatsumi says with a slight edge to her voice tho she tried not to. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue my task." She knew that she would be singing along with the music now so as to ease her nerves and somewhat tune out Loki and his questions.

Loki nodded his head slowly "Of course." He said watching as the woman went back to tidying the store. "I will ask you one last question and I will leave you be." He says while shifting a little in his chair "What is your name mortal?"

Letting out a soft breathe she turns to look at the man "Tatsumi Kaido" she says then turns back to the various items she was putting away from a cart while simultaniously pulling the remote out her pocket yet again and turning on the music "Just so you know this song is called Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine" she says matter of factly to Loki not even sparring a glance in his direction.

Loki grinned at hearing the first notes come across the air "I believe I will like this song much, It seems to quite suit me." he says more to himself than to her and proceeds to close his eyes to relish the sound of Tatsumi singing along.

Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow but continued to sing along only sparing him a sidelong glance out of the corner of her eye. "_What could he have meant by that?" _She thought to herself.

Stealing another quick look over at Loki she couldn't help but notice once again how handsome he was making her have to supress a blush from creeping over her cheeks. Being distracted for a moment Tatsumi turns a little too soon and knocks a stack of movies to the floor. Without missing a beat she crouches down to pick them up only to be handed one of the movies by Loki.

Looking up at him as such a close proximity made her want to shy away instantly but she instead Tatsumi takes the movie from him "Thank you. You didn't have to help me I had it under control." She states as she gathers the rest of the movies from the floor as well as a few more handed to her by Loki.

"I was just merely trying to be helpful but now I see you are quite adverse to it I shall refrain from doing so in the future, that is unless you request it personally." Loki says tensly befor turning and going back to his seat looking unpleased.

Letting out a sigh Tatsumi rest the movies down and faces Loki "Don't take it personally but I have been on my own for quite some time and it will take some getting used to for me having someone help with anything. So trust me it really isn't you it's me, okay?" she says giving him a concerned look then goes back to the last of the carts she had to put away for the day.

A thought occured to Tatsumi at that moment making her straighten up abruptly. "I forgot but once I'm done here I was going to be going to my townhouse but I didn't think to ask if you had anywhere to go." She says looking at Loki once again.

"I have nowhere." he says flatly while shifting his eyes to look at the floor obviously uncomforable.

Tatsumi nods her head having come to decision "I guess you'll just have to come home with me then." she states matter of factly and continues to finish off the last cart.

Upon hearing the mortal woman announce what she did Loki couldn't help but snap his head up quickly and stare at her in surprise for a split second "Either you are truly fearless and believe me to be of no threat to you or you are absolutely naive." He says while watching Tatsumi finish with the last cart and turn to him.

Giving Loki a passive look Tatsumi walks towards him "I am most definetly not naive nor am I fearless I just don't think I have anything to fear from you is all." she says yet again in that matter of fact tone she had.

Loki scoffed "And what makes you think such a thing?" he says moving to stand in front of the woman.

Looking up at Loki she replies simply with "I have a feeling and my gut feelings have never been wrong so.." she trails off as she shrugs her shoulders. "Anyways it's not like I have anyone who would miss me once I'm gone if you were to try anything." She says as she turns to go get her belongings with Loki trailing along behind her.

"I take it sense you are gathering your belongings that we are to be leaving now." Loki states as he follows Tatsumi to the door.

"How observant of you." she replies dryly moving out of the way so he could step out of the store and she could lock the door.

"No need to talk down to me." Loki says on a growl not happy with the womans attitude towards him. He after all was used to people fearing him or at least being intimidated by his mere prescence.

Casting a short look in his direction "Oh come off it, I wasn't talking down to you I was just pointing out your rather obvious observation and if you didn't like it oh well. Now are you going to be coming with me or wander the streets making this our farewell." she says exasperatedly.

Loki scowls "Fine. Seeing as I have no other options then those I will have to endure your rather terse personality untile another opportunity arises."

"Great now follow me." Tatsumi says as she turns to head off towards her apartment.


	2. Uneasy

Congrats to me! This is the second chapter to my fic of Loki and my oc Tatsumi.*

story is rated M for future chapters I do not own Loki or anything Marvel.

Loki's Redemption

chapter 2

Uneasy

Accending the rather worn looking stairs to the door of Tatsumi's Townhouse Loki couldn't help but feel a little on edge for at any moment one of the avengers could just come waltzing down the sidewalk, see him and then all hell could break loose. This thought did nothing but sour his mood along with the fact that he was having to accept help from an mere mortal. No matter how beautiful looking she was, she was still a Midgardian.

The idea did nothing but turn his stomache. How could this woman in just such a short span of time have managed to get under his skin. Her snarky remarks and abscence of fear towards him made him even angrier. He was going to have to do something about that Loki mused to himself as they made their way into her home.

"You can sleep on the couch." Tatsumi says motioning to a rather overstuffed looking large couch in the room to their right of the doorway as she put up her coat and keys.

Loki made a disgusted face and turned up his nose pushing past Tatsumi and wandered down the hall glancing in the rooms as he went making his way closer to hers.

"Hey! Don't go in there." Tatsumi says turning and seeing that Loki had slightly opened the door to her room and was in the process of walking in.

Sending Tatsumi a look that clearly said, _I do what I want_, he enters her room fully to only have a very upset Tatsumi close on his heels.

Grabbing his arm "I told you to not come in here this is MY room NOT yours!" she says in a threatening tone and pointing in the direction of the living room "I told you where you can sleep and that was NOT in here am I clear."

Loki all but growls and yanks his arm out of her grasp "If anyone is going to sleep on THAT" Loki motions to the couch in question "it will most certainly NOT be me! Now do I make MYSELF clear!" He is practically booming now.

Tatsumi looks at him wide eyed with shock for it had been a long time since anyone had talked to her in such a way. Hissing at Loki "You might be used to getting your way no matter what where ever your from but YOU WILL NOT talk to me like that! You are in MY home and you are to do as I say!" She says toe to toe with Loki now "Make no mistake that I have dealt with many men such as yourself and I made every effort to distance myself from them. Now as fate would have it, yet again I am going to have to deal with one such as yourself once more. I am NOT a push over nor am I easily intimidated so do not presume that if you yell in my face, throw things, or even lay a hand on me that I will not take you down!" She says now red in the cheeks with rage and slamming her fist into the door so as to drive her point home.

Loki now is truly amazed yet again at how fearless this mortal is of him and is temporarily left wordless which is quite the feat for anyone. Widening his eyes and straightening up to his full height he makes a face of restrained hatred "Very well I will do as you say," leaning in so his face is but mere centimeters away from Tatsumi's,"but this is not the end of this make no mistake about that." He says befor abruptly moving past her to make his way quickly down the hall and to stand in the living room with arms crossed.

Shooting a look of pure hatred towards him Tatsumi makes her way to the hall closet retrieving a pillow and some sheets.

Setting them on the side table by the couch she completely ignored Loki for the time being as she began to take all the cushions off getting her a perplexed look from the man. Grabbing a tab and yanking on it she unfolds a full king size bed from the insides of the couch and proceeded to put the cushions, sheets and pillows in their respective places. Standing back she nods her hands satisfied with her handiwork then turns to Loki glancing at his clothing "I suppose you won't be wearing that to sleep in will you." she says dryly.

Loki looks down at himself then back to her "Not if I can avoid it preferably." he says just as dryly back to her.

Turning Tatsumi hurries down the hall to her room only to disappear inside then reappear a moment later with some clothes in hand "Your lucky I like to wear oversized clothing to bed." She says handing the clothing to him. "Unfortunately we'll have to go clothes shopping for things like underwear tomorrow." She says giving him a shrug.

Loki looks at the clothing with slight distaste "These will suffice for now and as for underwear I don't wear any to sleep so I will be fine." Casting a sidelong look at Tatsumi he notices a slight pink to her cheeks for a moment "That's not a problem is it?" He says with a slight smirk.

"No, not at all." She says making a face quickly hiding her slight embarassment at his mention of lack of underwear at night. "If you will be needing nothing else the bathrooms over there and of course the kitchens there."

Loki smiles "No I will not require anything more of you for the time being unless you have something else in mind?" he says raking his eyes over her with a devilish smirk on his face.

Shocked for a second Tatsumi goes completely rigid and her face goes blank "Unfortunately for you no I don't." She says with her voice monotone then turns on her heel and heads down the hall to her room. Turning "Goodnight Loki." She says and enters her room.

Loki couldn't help but look after her with a completely confused expression on his face. "_Well that wasn't what I expected._" He thought to himself as he shook his head, setting down the clothes she had given him and glances back down the hall "What an odd mortal." He says as he shakes his head and begins to take off his armour only to stop once he notices how much dirt was on himself. Grabbing the clothes he makes his way to the bathroom Tatsumi had pointed to earlier.

Once he had figured out how to work the water and managed to clean himself Loki dressed then made his way out to go to sleep. He didn't know why but he stopped in his procession to his bed and decided to check on the mortal. Getting to her door he listens to see if he can tell if she is awake only to be greeted by the sound of some soft music. Opening the door just a crack he peers inside to see that the woman had already fallen asleep, apparently she needed music not just in her waking hours but in her sleep as well. She looked so at peace laying there curled up in a ball on her side. Closing the door softly so as not to disturb her Loki wanders back to his makeshift bed and gets under the covers. He was now more thoroughly confused as to how this Midgardian woman could make him act this way, like she actually did matter to him. Curling up in a ball himself Loki drifts off to sleep "Tatsumi...Kaido" he whispers with a small smile on his face befor falling asleep.

Tatsumi could feel the hands on her along with the fear and self hatred at being touched by anyone like that "_You will never be anything other than a puppet for no one other than me to enjoy do you understand._" She hears the male voice all too clear in her mind making her whimper at the sound and start to panic. The feel of hands grabbing her throat and then the loss of the ability to breath had her willing herself to wake. "_You can never escape I will always find you and if you do manage to run be sure I will make you pay for it with excruciating pain my dear._" The mans voice says in her ear making her start to cry "_Please don't._" She pleads only to feel her hair being pulled so hard it brought more tears to her eyes just as a fist starts to swing towards her face she feels another pair of hands on her, only these ones seemed to be shaking her "Mortal wake up! What is the matter?!" says a voice she only recently had gotten to know waking her from her dream with a gasp. "Tatsumi what ails you? You screamed as such that I thought there was an intruder doing bodily harm to you!" Loki says while searching your eyes which were still full of tears from the horrible memory turned nightmare. Looking away for a brief moment she pushes Loki away "It was nothing but a nightmare...everyone has them I just to tend to have them more often then others." She lies while hugging herself.

Loki looks at the woman "Don't lie to me for I am the God Of Lies and if anyone can tell it's me." he says sternly while taking Tatsumi's chin in his hand gently and makes her look at him.

"It is nothing. Just a memory from a past that I no longer wish to talk about." She says looking him in the eyes while trying to not cry.

Loki sighs then takes her gently into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder "We may have just met but I do owe you for your helping me in my hour of need so I will let this matter go for the time being." he says calmly while letting her shed the tears she had been trying to control. "I will make sure no other will cause you this harm ever again, that you have my word upon." He says while pulling her away from him and wiping the tears from her cheeks "Now if you are better I will go."

Tatsumi nods her head not sure if she can speak at the moment. Loki goes to leave but Tatsumi starts to feel the panic rise in her again "Wait." she says making Loki stop in his tracks and turn to face her "Yes." he says quirking an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly shy she looks down but musters some courage to look up at him "Will you stay with me til I fall asleep again?" She ask quietly shifting her eyes back down fully expecting him to say no.

"If that will make you feel better, then yes." Loki says making her head snap up quickly only to watch him calmly walk over to the side of the bed and sit down.

Resting himself against the headboard in a sitting position he motions for her to come closer to him soundlessly. Scooting over to his side Tatsumi curls into his side and rest her head on his chest as he wraps a comforting arm around her.

Several long seconds pass "Thank you." She says quietly as she snuggles more comfortably into his hold.

Loki stiffened a little at the words but relaxed after a moment "It is nothing." Soon the sounds of her soft breathing and the music she had playing were all that he could hear.

Looking down at her he could tell she was asleep again and moved to lay her down fully. Pulling the covers over her shoulders he couldn't help but reach out and stroke the scar on her face then turn and leave. Once again back in his bed in the living room Loki couldn't help but think of the woman. "Odin what is happening?" he says as he releases a breath then drifts back off to sleep again with the feel of the mortal still fresh in his mind.


	3. Good Morning

Chapter 3

Confrontation

Woot! Chapter 3 and still overflowing with ideas for the others *dances*

Blinking bleary eyes Tatsumi sits up letting out a yawn while stretching like a cat. With eyes still half closed and body feeling heavy she makes her way to the onsuite bathroom of hers to take a shower so as to wake up more. She couldn't help but feel like something had happened in the night but she didn't know what and thinking about it just made her head hurt. Shrugging her shoulders she rinses out her long hair and gets out to get ready for the day.

It was one of two days a week that she made a point to close the shop just not for her sanity but for the safety of her customers. They would drive her mad one of these days with their stupid questions but for now everyone was safe. Finished dressing she didn't bother with putting up her hair for the moment because she was at home after all and no-one else would see it she thought to herself having forgotten all about Loki for the time being.

Exiting her room and walking down the hall barefooted one couldn't hear her footsteps so it was not just a surprise to Tatsumi but to Loki when she made it to the livingroom only to stop wide-eyed seeing the half-naked god on her fold out. Embarrassed for forgetting that he was even in her home and for thinking it some strange dream made her blush profusely and turn away from him.

Stuttering "Oh I forgot you were here, um, did you get too hot last night?" she says motioning to his bare chest but refusing to make eye contact. It didn't help either that she managed to look him up on her computer before going to sleep only to find out he was a GOD. Mentally slapping herself for getting into this situation.

After getting over the initial shock of not hearing the woman come down the hall Loki couldn't help but smirk at the womans raging blush "Not too much, nothing that removing some clothing couldn't fix obviously." He said while making a point to stretch so as to exaggerate his muscles because he knew his body better than anyone else he knew exactly what to do to make it look its best.

Tatsumi had to hold in a gasp and hide her bulging eyes by looking pointedly at the floor or she was sure she would have fainted from the too glorious sight of Loki stretching like that.

Shaking her head "It's too early in the morning for me to have to deal with this.." she mumbles to herself befor turning sharply and making her way to the kitchen. "Is there anything that you would prefer for breakfast? I have cereal, pancakes, eggs..." Looking over her shoulder all the while acting like she hadn't just witness such a disorienting sight just a few moments ago.

Loki couldn't help but feel a little deflated that the little mortal didn't do as he thought and just drop to the floor in a heap. Raising an eyebrow at the woman he took notice of her hair as it was even longer when not in the already long braid that she had the other morning. "Hmmm it does not matter. As long as it is edible, and be sure I will let you know whether I deem as such, I will eat it." He said smiling a little at the heated look he got from the woman.

"I assure you that I am more than capable of cooking a good meal." She all but sniffed in his direction. Turning back to the kitchen she decided to flip on the radio only to be greeted by the song I Got My Mind Set On You by George Harrison. Hanging her head for a split second she couldn't help but laugh internally over the chance of that song being on. Taking her attention back to the task at hand of making breakfast she decided she would make one of her favorites. It was a Cereal that was from Germany that you could also eat as a dessert depending on how you made it.

Taking the packet out of the pantry and putting the water in a pan she set to making the treat having tuned out the god and was singing along to the radio in pure bliss.

Loki couldn't help but be hypnotized by the Midgardian as she set to her cooking and began to sing to the song coming from the device on the counter. Soon he saw that the woman was taking the pot off the stove and pouring this sweet smelling food she'd made into bowls only to then take cream and berries out of her refrigerator, make some quick hand movements as she put them both into the mixture she was about to serve, all the while moving like a dancer. It momentarily took his breath away for he never thought that a mortal could move so gracefully as she was.

"I hope you like it, it's one of my favorites." Tatsumi says as she turns to face Loki with a slight smile on her face. She quickly grabs two spoons then goes over to Loki and hands him his food.

Loki looked at the food a little leery "Are you sure it's edible?" he says while shooting her a sidelong glance and picks up his spoon.

"You told me that you would be the judge of that now didn't you and the only way you'll be able to decide is if you eat some." Tatsumi says while picking up her spoon and takes a glorious bit of her food. "MmmM" she says out loud without thinking having drifted off to her happy place and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes she looks at Loki a little bashful for having done so only to see that he was looking at her rather intently. "Well are you going to eat or just stare at me?" She says while going to take another bite.

Loki couldn't help but stare at the woman as she took a bit of her food and went to another world it seemed. He instantly zeroed in on some of the food that had gotten on the corner of her mouth. Smiling Loki leans in close to Tatsumi "Oh I intend to try it." He says with a devilish grin and quickly closes the distance between them so as to lay a quick peck on the corner of the womans mouth earning a gasp from her. Backing away licking his lips "Mmm I must say it is most delectable." He all but purrs then goes to eat from his own bowl leaving the woman gaping at him wide eyed. He had to admit he rather liked surprising her it was quite funny.

Tatsumi thought her brain had died when Loki gave her that quick kiss and it soon became clear that it was his intention to leave her off balance, evidenced by the smirk he had on his face at the moment. Quickly composing herself she couldn't help but retort "I know it was but how do you think the food taste." while taking another bite of her porridge acting calm like nothing had happened.

Loki choked a little when the woman snapped off her remark making him look at her a little shocked then schooled his features "You are full of surprises now aren't you. But I was talking about the food." he said only to have Tatsumi shrug her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Whatever you got to tell yourself. But once you get done we need to get ready so as to go shopping for some clothes." She said having finished her food and making her way to the sink.

Loki just couldn't get a read on this mortal she was truly different and he found himself liking her despite him hating Midgardians. Frowning slightly "I cannot go into the town wearing my armor can I." he says looking at the armor and undergarments he'd set carefully to the side.

Tatsumi followed his gaze "No I guess not. I'm afraid the only things I have that will fit you are a pair of track pants and another t-shirt. You won't stand out in a crowd wearing them but I can guess from the look on your face that you won't be happy until you're out of those and into a proper outfit." she said matter of factly having noticed his scowl upon the mention of the only option for his clothing.

"You would be right to think that I will be in quite the sour mood until I am properly attired but seeing as I have no other option for the time being it will have to do." his scowl deepening as he crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll go get those for you and a towel so you can clean yourself up befor we go." Tatsumi says making her way down the hall as silently as she did that morning. Reappearing shortly with said items in hand she sets them down on the nearest table. "Here you go. I'll be getting ready now too so once you're done we can go." She says before going back down the hall only to disappear into her room.

Loki looked at the garments with disgust but sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the makeshift bed. His feet hitting the cold floor made him sigh for most disliked the cold but he for one quite enjoyed it. Making a face as the realization hit as to why that was made him flinch inwardly. Quickly getting up with items in hand he goes to the bathroom to cleanse himself again. He had a feeling that today was going to be a very trying day.

Tatsumi brushed out her tousled hair then put it into her normal braid and got dressed. She picked a plain t-shirt, in her signature color of course and some torn form fitting jeans that she loved with all her heart. Slipping on some chucks she deemed herself dressed but felt like she should at least put some effort into her makeup. It was a rarity for her to do so but she figured what the heck. Looking in the mirror on last time she leaves her room. Making her way past the bathroom she couldn't help but think of Loki in there naked and blushed. It had been a long time since she'd let any man touch her just the thought made her shiver. Shooing the thought from her mind she decides to busy herself with tidying the livingroom and kitchen. She had just finished washing the last of the few dishes and putting them in the drying rack when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Midgardian."

"Yes." She says turning to look at the god giving him a quizzical look. "What is it?"

Loki steps out of the bathroom with towel in hand as he continued to dry his hair "I wish to enquire as to where we will be going for this excursion." he said looking up at her with tousled hair only have a strange expression cross his face briefly before looking away quickly.

"We will go to a few places that I think will suit your personality and a few that will suit mine because whether you like it or not I'm going to be getting some things as well." Tatsumi says while Loki puts on his boots only to cover them up with his pantlegs. She couldn't help but frown at that because honestly they were pretty kickass looking.

"Very well." He says with the same scowl as before from when she had given him the clothes. Sitting up straight "We may embark at any moment you believe acceptable." he says with a slight sound of scorn in his voice.

"You know that everything can't be about you at all times right." Tatsumi says not liking his attitude. Seriously it was starting to get on her nerves how one moment he was at least tolerable and the next he was acting like he thought all beings beneath him. It really grated on her nerves and to think they hadn't even left the house yet!

Loki stood and strode over the mortal "Actually yes it can in fact. That's how it's been for my entire existence and I don't intend for that to end any time soon." he said on a deep growl while narrowing his eyes.

"Well I guess you'll have to hold your breath on that because I have no intention of _my _entire existence being about only you. So if you're ready to go," she opens the door and motions her hand for him to go thru first "Let's go." she says hotly with her eyes narrowed in a mirror of his own.

Restraining from booming at the woman "The sooner this little _adventure_ is over with the better." he snarls while brushing roughly past the mortal.

Sighing Tatsumi couldn't help but shake her head for this was definetly going to be a rough day.


	4. Chapter 4

WOOT! Chapter 4 and now things start to get a little "interesting" ehehehehe. Hope you all enjoy as much as I do *hugs*

I do not own anything Marvel and unfortunately I don't own Loki but I do own my OC.

Tatsumi couldn't help but roll her eyes into the back of her head for Loki was seriously starting to piss her the hell off.

"Midgardian how much longer must we walk befor we reach at least one of our destinations for today." Loki asked for the hundreth time it seemed with a condescending tone.

"Oh I don't know. We could be there in a matter of seconds or it could be hours, it just really depends on how much you irritate me today. For all I know we might not get to our first store untile tomorrow." Tatsumi says with a nonchalant air but gives Loki a look that clearly said "_SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE _" in his direction.

Making a sour face Loki catches the hint and shuts up making Tatsumi grin as she was more than happy to listen to silence. She knew it wouldn't last because in the short time they had been walking it had become apparent that Loki couldn't help but say at least something to get a rise out of her.

"Mortal."

Closing her eyes and giving a small sigh "Yes."

"I wish to go in here." He says stopping in front of one of the shops she fully intended to take him to but only later on.

"I was hoping to show you a couple other stores first and save that one for last." She says stepping to stand next to him.

"No." he says.

"No what?" She ask fully knowing what he meant.

"I want to go in here first NOT last." He says making an emphasis on the not while reaching for the door.

"Fine." Tatsumi says feeling as if a weight had been planted on her shoulders. She absolutely dreaded stores like these.

Looking around she quickly spotted one of the store clerks eyeing her suspiciously. Plastering a smile on her face she makes towards him.

"Hi. My friend and I would like to purchase some custom suits." She says making the mans eyebrows raise considerably.

"And how do you intend to pay for these suits ma'am if I may inquire." The man says while looking down his nose at her.

Keeping the smile on her face she reaches into her wallet and pulls out her favorite credit card. "This, if you must know." She says showing the man the ever elusive black card.

Eyes nearly popping out of his head "Well then miss, lets get both of your measurements shall we." he says now clearly more eager to cooperate making Tatsumi want to recoil away from the man with disgust.

Loki watched on with interest out of the corner of his eye while looking at the various materials and styles on the mannequins.

He was quite familiar with the process of getting fitted for clothing but to be honest he was curious to see how such a fitting would be for a female. No women on Asgard wore suits save for some battle regalia which they wore breeches. Loki couldn't help but smile at the seemingly ludicrous practice about to be performed.

"Just step over here ma'am and if your friend would like to look around some more we will be with him momentarily." The head tailor says, absentmindedly adding the last part seeing as she was the one paying for everything.

Stepping onto the platform after having taken off her t-shirt leaving her in a form fitting tanktop so as to make the measurements more accurate Loki couldn't help but notice the almost invisible scars she had criss crossing her arms. To a Midgardian they would be unable to be seen but since he was Asgaurdian he could see them plain as day.

"_What fresh hell has this woman been through?_" He couldn't help but think only to avert his gaze when he saw that she was staring back at him in the mirrors.

Tatsumi couldn't help but see Loki stiffen as he stared at her from behind making her go rigid as well. "_He can't possibly... can he?_" She can't help but think only to shake herself mentally and relax as soon as his eyes turned away from her to supposedly inspect one of the mannequins next to him.

The process, Loki noticed, wasn't much different than the one that would soon be performed on himself for the suit he wanted made. It did however make him uncomfortable to see a man in that close of a proximity to the mortal. He couldn't be feeling jealous could he? No. He just met this Midgardian the other day there's no way that he could have become attached to her that quickly. But still he really didn't like that money hungry man near her at any rate.

Tatsumi watched in the mirrors as Loki stole glances at her only to look more and more unhappy or distressed at the process of the tailor taking her measurements. She couldn't help but smile inwardly this was just too precious, to see the _god_ Loki act like a child having one of his toys messed with by someone else. Too soon the tailor was done taking her measurements.

"Now miss if you would show me the style and materials you would like used I will be able to get started on you suit." The tailor says.

"I will need a moment to look around but in the meantime if you would take care of my friend I should have the something picked out by the time you're done." Tatsumi says motioning to Loki with a kind smile before pulling on her shirt.

"Very well ma'am. Sir if you would." The tailor motions to the platform that previously was occupied by Tatsumi while looking at Loki.

Loki nods and takes off the shirt leaving himself in just his track pants before stepping onto the area.

Tatsumi had to use all her acting ability not to just stare at that mans chest. God it was gorgeous but she busied herself by looking at some suits instead. She had to get a grip on herself. This man, or god, whatever he was just couldn't cloud her mind like this. Finally after chastising herself Tatsumi is done finding the perfect suit and materials just in time for the tailor to be finished.

"Have you found a style you like?" The man ask.

"Yes I am quite fond of this suit right here." Tatsumi says pointing to the mannequin nearest her. It was a newer style of suit but it still looked old school enough for her to really appreciate it. "I would like this to be made from some sturdy material, but nothing wool or similar in texture and I'd prefer some silk or satin lineing."

"How about you sir? Have you made any decisions?" The man ask Loki.

"I have I'd actually like this style right here," Loki says while pointing to a mannequin three rows away from Tatsumi, "and I'd like it made of a similar material as she. I'd like the lineing to be of silk."

"Very well. You can expect your suits to be done in a week." The tailor says as he walks towards the register "Will you be paying now or once the alterations are complete if any are needed?" He asks looking at Tatsumi.

"I'd like to pay after all is said and done thank you." She says but still reaches for her wallet "But I understand you will still need my card information for afterwards."

"Indeed I will." The tailor says getting that money hungry look again when handed the card and takes the information down only to look somewhat sad upon having to hand it back.

"Come on _"friend" _" Tatsumin says as she heads to the door and opens it for Loki to walk through "We have much more shopping to do."

Loki frowns as he was hoping he would have a suit that day but walks through the door sending Tatsumi an unamused look at her emphasis on the word friend.

Tatsumi couldn't help but smirk at the look he gave her. "What's with the sour look? You got a suit on the way so cheer up." She says matching her stride with his. "The other stores aren't too far from here, in fact they're all located in there." Tatsumi says while gesturing to the huge mall.

Loki couldn't help but feel a little uneasy since he knew that the Avengers could show up at any time and anywhere. This of all places would NOT be ideal for any sort of confrontation he mused but followed the mortal across the street and into the building nonetheless.

"Ah here we go." Tatsumi says stepping into the entrance of Macy's "We'll be able to find you some socks and underwear in here first, then we can do the actual shopping for more outfits okay." She looks to Loki to see him none to pleased but nod his head in agreement.

"Very well. You Midgardians seem to be fond of underwear." He says walking alongside the mortal and giving her a bemused look "On Asgard we only wear the necessary attire. What lies beneath it is of little or no concern."

Tatsumi looks to him with surprise. "You mean to tell me your people find it _unnecessary _to wear underwear?! The whole purpose of underclothing is to protect your bodys more intimate parts from being rubbed raw by fabric that is too harsh and to, at times, make you feel..oh I don't know...sexier?" She says all this with the most confounded look of disbelief then shakes her head "Never mind. I don't want to know why your people don't believe in wearing them because you are here and while you are here you will be wearing underwear. Okay. Consider it a small step or part in blending in."

Before he could utter a reply they had reached the mens department and Tatsumi had zeroed in on the socks and boxers.

"Here. I think these should fit you, if not I can always buy you the next size up." She says while thrusting the items at Loki.

He couldn't help but feel both irritated and amused by this little beings attitude towards underclothing.

"Now lets grab you some pants, shoes, and shirts then we can get on with the other stores I have planned for our little excursion."

After going to numerous stores it appeared they arrived at the one store that the mortal had been wanting to go to since they arrived. Loki reads the sign "HOT TOPIC" he says in a neutral tone and looks at the woman only to see an mischevious glint in her eye as well as a slight tug at the corner of her lips.

"Now this is going to be fun. Come on." Taking the gods arm Tatsumi pulls him into the relatively small shop. Upon entering the store she couldn't help but look to Loki to see him looking at the clothing with interest and fascination.

Letting go of his arm Tatsumi walks to the racks and begins to pick numerous items of clothing for herself as well as Loki to try. "Here go try these on and I'll go try what I want on at the same time, that way I can get your opinion and give you mine. OH! and here try these too!" Tatsumi hands him a couple pairs of really kickass boots and grabs some for herself too.

Loki felt like throwing a tatrum at this point but settled for sending the mortal a heated look "If I try these _items_ on will you conclude this shopping trip of ours?"

Tatsumi smiles "I will but only if you wear the outfit I deem acceptable from this store AND wear it TODAY."

Narrowing his eyes at the mortal and mulling the alternative of shopping even more "Fine. I agree."

Her grin growing by leaps and bounds as she practically skips to the back of the store "This way to get started on trying on those outfits."

Loki walked through the curtains leading to the fitting rooms close behind Tatsumi.

"I'll take this one if you want to use the one across from it." She says pointing to the first two rooms before disappearing behind one of the doors.

Tatsumi tapped her chin as she looked at the clothes to try on. She had a departed tiered dress, skull tulle dress, and a lace skull and crossbones dress along with three amazing pairs of shoes to try with them. "Hmmmm" Covering her eyes and pointing to the outfits "eeny meeny miny moe" She continues on until she comes to the end of the song and opens her eyes " So the tiered dress it is."

Meanwhile Loki was looking at the clothes the Midgardian had chosen for him with a mixed set of emotions. He was both intrigued and disgusted by having to do this but resigned himself to the task. Having decided that at least in a way the clothing seemed more to what he was used to on Asgard he settled on trying on a green t-shirt, a moto jacket, and black raw jeans along with a pair of interesting zip off boots. Doing a once over in the mirror of the small room Loki couldn't help but think that he actually liked this look.

"I'm ready to show you my outfit if you're ready to show me yours." Tatsumi calls from the room across the hall. Rolling his eyes "I'm ready as well." Loki steps from the room at the same moment as the mortal only to stop and stare at her. Once again the scars on her body stood out to him but her beauty was beyond startling in this ensemble making his breathe catch.

Shuffling her feet a little under his look Tatsumi found herself fighting a blush. "Well what do you think?"

Taking a gulp of air Loki had to snap himself out of it "I will need to see the back before I can give you a proper answer." He manages to choke out.

Doing a slow twirl while keeping eye contact with Loki "Sooo..."

"It looks very good on you. It seems to...accentuate your bodytype quite flatteringly." Loki replies admiringly loving the blush creep across the mortals cheekbones.

"Thanks. Um I like your outfit too. But as you told me I'll have to see the back as well to make sure." Loki smiles as he does the same as the woman and keeps eye contact during his slow turn. "Yep it suits you. I take it this is the outfit you've chosen?" She says having recovered a little from his scruitiny.

"Indeed. I have to ask, but are we able to wear these out of the store by chance?" He ask a little sheepishly but still managing to sound like he wasn't all at the same time.

"Sure. We just have to give them the tags at the register so I can pay." She says this while removing said tags from both of their clothing, grabbing their bags and heading to the register to hand them to the sales clerk.

She did this so quickly and gracefully that Loki could have sworn he had watched a dance.

"Well we can leave now like I promised." Just then Tatsumi's stomache growled because the store was so close to the food court she managed to catch a whiff of some food.

Loki realized then too that he himself was hungry "If you like we can eat at one of those stalls containing food before we leave." He says pointing to the food court.

Tatsumi's face lit up "Come on I'll take you to the best two over there! Their food is fantastic I'm sure you'll love it."

Loki had to quicken his steps to keep up with the woman only to stop at the closest stall and hear her quickly order two drinks. "Here take it, It's a shake just be sure to drink it slow or you'll get brain freeze." She warns handing it to him as he smirked at the "brain freeze" comment.

No sooner had he taken the cup than the mortal had taken off to the opposite side of the food court and quickly told him to sit at the closest table as she went to order their food.

Just as quick as she was gone she was back with food in hand. "Mmmm you'll love this it's called bourbon chicken with brown rice and stir fry vegetables. If you don't mind I only got one order because they give you so much here that you can't possibly eat it all by yourself."

Handing him a fork she looks at him and grins "Bon Appetit!" Loki looked at the strange food and the drink deciding whether or not he wanted to eat when his stomache growled in reply. Cautiously he takes a sip of the _shake_. Once the creamy cold liquid hit his tongue he couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. With that positive enforcement in mind he took up his fork and took a bit of the food only to be just as equally shocked.

"Your Midgardian food and drinks are quite amazing! I never knew you had such delights." He said in between mouthfuls while Tatsumi just looked at him with the biggest grin on her face. "Well if you had given my world a try befor trying to take it over you'd have found many other things other than these."

Loki's stilled at the mention of this. Looking at the woman as she continued to eat like as if she hadn't just mentioned his failed attempt to take over her realm. "You knew about that and still took me in...why?" He says resuming his eating.

"Actually I didn't when I first met you I only knew you looked familiar so I looked you up on the internet right before I went to sleep that first night." Tatsumi says continuing on with her meal with an attitude like as if they were talking about any normal thing.

He couldn't help but look at her with surprise "And yet you still let me stay in your home, give me food and clothe me. Why?" Loki reaches out and stops the Midgardian from taking a drink of her shake holding her stare.

"Yes. I did. I...feel something, I don't know what, when I'm near you. As I told you before I am neither fearless or naive but I don't feel like I have anything to fear when it comes to me being alone with you. Even after I read and saw footage of what you had done I still didn't feel like I had anything to worry about. I feel a pull to you. Whether my instincts are correct on this it remains to be seen but they have yet to steer me wrong." She says holding his stare before finally breaking eye contact and taking her hand back so she could finally take a drink.

Loki was speechless. For once in his life he really was at a loss for words. No one had ever felt at ease in his prescence unless his _brother_ was by his side, in fact the only friends he had were those of Thor's. She wasn't lying when she spoke to him which only made his emotions towards this mortal feel even more confusing. "How...is it you can feel no malice towards me for what I've done? How can you stand to help me?"

Tatsumi let out a sigh "That is because I can see your point of view I suppose. Yes freedom is a great lie but what you failed to see is that it is a lie that is required for human beings to function. If you take away our freedom you take away our purpose, our reason for living the way we see fit. Yes that way may be flawed but it is our decision to make, it is our right to do so. You take away someones purpose or reason for living you will always have a fight on your hands to the death regardless. If you wanted to take over this world of mine you would have done better to show us an illusion of MORE freedom and independence rather than force us into submission. If you showed us that illusion I can gaurantee you would have most of us kneeling at your feet in no time without so much of a struggle." Tilting her head to the side Tatsumi looks even more deeply into Loki's eyes "Plus I don't think you were actually _you _when you attacked, your eyecolor alone makes that a huge possibility. Your eyes are naturally green are they not, but yet in all the footage I looked at your eyes were a shade of blue. Your were being manipulated just like the people you manipulated with that staff you had in your possesion."

Loki's eyes went wide with that revelation being laid out before him. Of course he knew he had been mentally taken over but he had never told anyone else. This woman had come to this conclusion just from his eyecolor alone. "Your correct in all accounts mortal. I was manipulated but yet you are the only one to see this. You really are extrodinary for a Midgardian." He says while shaking his head and continues to eat finally. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you had been alive far longer than that of your appearance."

Tatsumi had to actively keep herself from going rigid "Well here on Earth we have a name for people like that. We call them "old souls" and yes I have had many people tell me that very same thing that you just did." Tatsumi hadn't told a lie so she knew that Loki wouldn't know that he was correct in assuming her age was greater than she looked. She had been around for so long and seen so much it was the only way she could deflect anyones conclusions that she was older by telling them the same thing.

Loki nodded as he helped her finish off the last of the food "It is a fitting name for you indeed." This earned him a lopsided grin from the woman as she got up to throw the remains of their food away.

"We should be getting back to the house for I have a lot of clothing to wash after all of this shopping. But If you want later on tonight I can take you to see some of the other things that are quite amazing in this world." She says gathering up her shake and some of the bags.

"That would be nice." Loki found himself saying before he could stop. Blinking a little at this he stands to do the same as the mortal "_What is it with this woman that makes me act like I have a soft heart? How can someone make me feel so different?" _he couldn't help but think making him feel a little bit of panic at this.

"Coming?" Tatsumi says turning to look at him.

Loki pulls himself from his thoughts and nods to the mortal "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Wooo number 5 XD! I got my first review and I LOVE YOU for giving me one *hugs* I'll try and update more often now that the holidays are over. Sorry if this chapter seems short but I wasn't feeling too well when trying to finish it sorry *hands you all an apology cookie*

I don't own Loki or anything Marvel but I do own my fantastic OC

Back at the townhouse Tatsumi couldn't help but notice that Loki seemed different. It was strange he really was acting like he was torn about something but wouldn't say what. _Oh well_ she thought as she finished up the last load of laundry and started to seperate them.

Stealing a look over at Loki she felt a little uneasy with the way he was just sitting there on the couch staring off into space with a small scowl on his face.

Clearing her throat "Well it seems as if I'll be done with the laundry after I get done folding everything so we'll be able to go out, that is if you still want to go?" She says acting calm as she carried out her task.

Loki jerked a little at being distracted from his thoughts "I don't know if I feel up to going out now...What do you have for entertainment here other than that musical device in your kitchen?" He ask the mortal looking at her quizzically.

"I have a television which will show you movies and t.v shows which are essentially plays that you can watch anywhere, you can even watch them on your phones or computers if you like. I also have a computer that allows me to, as I mentioned before, watch shows but I can get any information I desire at the mere brush of a keystroke, I can listen to music just like with the "musical device" better known as a radio and I can read stories just like in a book except without having to find places to store them. I also do have a large selection of books in my room that I could let you peruse and see if any catch you attention too. I read mostly fiction but I also do enjoy reading a lot of the classics. Take your pick." Tatsumi says feeling a little bummed out over the fact that he didn't want to go out but didn't blame him because it was a lot to take in for a day she supposed.

Loki decided to settle on a book not just because he didn't feel particularly in the mood to be shown how all this "tech" worked but because he'd get to have a better look at the mortals room. Not to mention he knew from experience that ones taste in reading material really reflected their mentality more they themselves could consciously ever know. He didn't know why but he wanted to try and get a better understanding of this Midgardian. She was like a puzzle always suprising him with how she thought and acted.

"I'd like to read a book." Loki stated getting up from the couch "Though I doubt that I will find anything of interest I suppose it won't hurt to look anyways."

"You might be surprised what I consider good reading." Tatsumi says with a small smirk as she grabs her pile of folded clothing and makes her way down the hall with Loki following close behind.

Inside the room Tatsumi sets down the basket as Loki walks in and is surprised to see no books anywhere. Looking to the mortal "Are you trying to trick me?" He says motioning to the lack of aforementioned books.

Smiling Tatsumi walks over to the wall and looks over her shoulder to the god as she lays a hand on it "Sometimes things are not what they seem on the surface." She says as she pushes a small panel making all the walls in her room slide revealing floor to ceiling bookshelves. "Take a look and see if you can find anything." She says as she walks back over to her pile of clothes to put away.

Loki stared wide eyed for he truly did not expect that to happen. Looking more closely at the books he noticed many were very old if not ancient and in many different languages. He came to a section of books that looked far more worn than that of the others and couldn't help but trace one of the spines lightly.

Tatsumi noticed what section Loki had stopped in front of. "Those are my favorites if you haven't noticed." She says walking up beside the god.

Looking over at the woman and back at the books "Which one is your favorite?" Then looks back at her.

A nostalgic grin crosses Tatsumi's face as she traces the spines much like Loki except more like a mother caresses a child "Hmmm.. That's a hard question to answer but if any of these were to be my favorite I'd have to say...this one." she says picking a book off the shelf and hands it to Loki.

Loki reads the title, _As You Like It by William Shakespeare_, it says in worn gold leaf lettering. "Is it alright with you if I read it?" He ask the Midgardian hesitantly knowing how much she must love this story for the book to be so well read.

"Of course, books are meant to be cherished by all not just a select few. When you get done with that just let me know and I'll let you pick out anouther story." She says giving him a kind look and moving to hold the door open so he can leave.

Befor exiting the room Tatsumi makes a point to grab a book for herself as well as her I-Pod to listen to some music.

Entering the livingroom she noticed that Loki was already engrossed in the story having seemingly tuned her and the entire world out. Looking at the book in his hands she couldn't help but think of when she got it. Of course the book was new back then and William was a new author but even after all these years she couldn't help but go back to his stories and feel at peace reading them.

She decided to prepare some dinner for the two of them as she turned on her music to the tune of Mistaken for Strangers by The National.

Loki glanced up from reading out of habit to see if anyone was watching him. On Asgard many a servant would end up standing for hours not allowed to disturb him if he was reading unless he made eye contact to let them know he acknowledged their existance. Then and only then could they deliver any message to him. But right now he was amazed to see the woman seemingly dancing around the kitchen listening to her "radio" and cooking all while never taking her eyes from the book she was reading. It was really a marvelous sight to see for he knew that even with his grace that if he were to try such a thing he'd have knocked something over or tripped.

With much trouble he took his eyes off the mortal and went back to his reading. He had decided that he much liked this author and found himself wishing he could have met him in person.

Tatsumi finished up the simple meal of taco salad and brought Loki a bowl only to set it down next to him on the table so as not to disturb him too greatly in his reading.

Loki heard the bowl of food touch down next to him and with a sigh closed his book only to settle a narrow eyed look at the food. "What is this?" he asked

not really liking the look of it.

"That is called taco salad and it is what we are eating for dinner." Tatsumi says taking a bite of her food while keeping her eyes on her book in hand.

"Are you sure it's edible?" he says poking it with the fork like a child.

Sighing Tatsumi looks away from her book to Loki "It might not be much to look at but have I steered you wrong yet when it comes to food?" She ask him exasperatedly.

"I supposed you make a good point." he says poking it again with a none to pleased look on his face.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Take a bite of it befor I go over there and make you take a bite." Tatsumi says getting irritated with Loki's childish behaviour.

Quirking an eyebrow at the woman "I would very much like to see you try but I will take a taste." he says with a slight up turn of his mouth holding back a smile.

Giving Loki a heated look Tatsumi goes back to eating her food and reading her book doing her best to tune him out.

The food was actually much better than he thought it would be. He had to give credit to the human for she certainly knew how to make pleasant meals for the palate. Getting a grin across his face for a moment then hiding it "I suppose this is acceptable but nothing note worthy." He says sounding as pompous as possible.

Tatsumi bristled at the comment but refused to fall into his trap for she knew he was bored and only wanted to get a rise out of her "Well there's no accounting for taste I suppose." She sniffs in his direction but never fully acknowledging him.

Loki frowned at the fact she didn't get offended as easily as he'd hoped ruining what little fun he had hoped to acheive.

Tatsumi finishes her bowl of food and puts it in the sink. On her way past Loki with her face still in her story "You can put her bowl in the sink once you get done I'm tired so I'm going to get ready for bed. If you want I can set up yours befor I head back to my room." She says glancing up at him from her book.

Tatsumi had caught the god in mid bite so she had to wait for him to choke it down befor she could receive a reply. "I would much appreciate it if you could do that." Loki says getting up taking his food and book with him.

Tatsumi figured as much and had already set down her book to get started. Once the bed was made she decided to go and get a towel for Loki as well so he could clean up befor going to sleep.

"Now if that is all I'll be heading to my room. If you need anything just let me know, it might be a while befor I fall asleep." She says passing a look to the book in her hands.

Loki knew all to well what it was like to get caught up in a story "I think I will be able to manage on my own." He says getting his book and food.

Tatsumi nods her head "In that case Good night Loki." she says and goes down the hall to disappear into her room.

Loki couldn't help but stare after her for a few moments for he found himself missing her company. Shaking his head and sitting down in the chair that previously held the mortal. "What is going on with me?" he ask himself not liking this feeling at all. _If I didn't know better I'd swear she's cast a spell on me._ Loki thought while opening back up to the page he had marked so as to pick up where he left off.

Tatsumi couldn't shake the thought of the god out of her head. Yes he was annoying and got on her nerves but dear lord that accent and his amazing good looks were almost enough to make up for it. What really intrigued her was the fact that she could have an actual intelligent conversation with him. It had been far too long since she had been able to do that one simple thing with anyone.

Having finished getting cleaned and changed Tatsumi decided to curl up in her bed with the lights dimmed so when she did finally go to sleep she wouldn't have to worry about getting up. Once more befor starting in on her book her thoughts went back to the god. _I know he did wrong but...I just see so much potential for good in him. _She couldn't help but think as she picked up the story of Macbeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for the long awaited update but life tackled me and I had to get things sorted befor I could even attempt anouther chapter.

I do not own anything Marvel only my marvelous OC.

Loki was startled from his slumber in the chair when he heard muffled cries coming from the mortals room much like the night befor. Quickly getting up and entering the womans room, he sees tears streaking her face as she starts to grab at her throat as if to wrench something from it.

"Mortal awaken!" Loki says shaking her like he had the previous night but to no avail.

"Midgardian! Tatsumi wake up!" he says starting to panic because she is now gasping for air like as if the imaginary item or hand around her throat is actually physically cutting off her air supply.

Eyes snapping open and shooting straight up with a scream "NOOO!" Looking wild eyed around the room and then finally to Loki as he held her at arms length.

"What are you doing in here?" She says trying to compose herself and get a handle on the surge of power that threatened to escape her.

Loki felt a shift in the energy of the room but it soon dissipated befor he could place a finger on it. The only thing he knew for certain was that it was familiar.

"You were having a "_nightmare_" again. I must ask if this is a nightly occurance for it is quite disturbing my sleep." He ask looking at the mortal but relinquishing his hold on her. She was shaking quite visibly and this startled him to say the least.

Tatsumi snapped too once she heard him mention that this had supposedly happened befor. "What do you mean? Did this happen last night?" She says looking at him earnestly with fear in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide.

Loki looks at her with a confused but measured look "Yes it was almost the same as last night only this time it took me longer to awaken you. Do you not remember?"

Turning her gaze away from the god "No I don't remember, why do you think I would ask if I had." she states while thinking "_This is not good, somethings going on and if I don't figure out what I won't be able to control what happens with my powers when I sleep. People could get hurt._"

The god studied the mortal as she seemed to be having a million scenarios go through her mind at once.

Returning her attention to Loki "Tell me, was tonight worse than last night?" she says with a sterness in her voice.

Loki was not used to being talked to in such a manner but it piqued his curiosity to know that this was most certainly not a common occurance apparently. "Yes. You were gasping for air this time as if you were being strangled by something or someone."

Tatsumi flinches involentarily at the mention of it being _"someone"_ ,instantly making her regret doing so because she knew it let Loki know a little of her past.

Meeting his eyes again "I see. Thank you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you and your sleep. This isn't something that usually happens." She says almost shyly feeling sorry now for having sounded so mean earlier having demanded to have him give her information.

Loki was thrown totally off balance by this Midgardians ability to shut off her emotions in such a way that resembled his own. Nodding his head befor turning to leave "Your welcome just be sure to not let it happen again. As I said befor it is disturbing my sleep and I would like to rest uninterupted for at least one night." He says befor closing the door to her room earning him a glare.

Having thoroughly been woken from the nights events Loki can't help but think of how the mortal flinched at his mentioning of it being a "_someone_" that was choking her. It made him irrationally angry with just the thought. Thinking about that only made him think of all the scars she had on her body that he'd seen thus far making him want to scream to the world and slam his fist through a wall. "Whoever did this to you I will make them pay." Loki swore under his breathe as he paced in front of his bed too angry to even attempt sleep.

Tatsumi hugged herself for fear she would fall apart. It had been ages since she had, had these dreams let alone the actual memories haunt her like this. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Tatsumi can hear Loki moving about in the living room clearly not able to sleep either. Releasing a breathe she reaches over and turns on her music hoping it will clear her mind and allow her to rest but to only have no such luck. "Damn." she says as she climbs out of bed and throws on some track pants over her boyshorts then getting up to go to the living room. She really didn't want to be alone right now not with how wound up she felt.

Loki heard the door to the Midgardians room open only to see the woman appear befor him shortly.

"Can't sleep? Neither can I. If you don't mind I don't think I want to be alone right now." Tatsumi says as she takes a seat in the chair she had occupied earlier that evening.

The god had to keep his temper in check from all the angry thoughts he'd just had swirling about inside his head.

Nodding "I don't mind as long as you don't mind staying mute while I ask you some questions which I demand an answer to. Then and only then do I want you to speak. Do you understand." He says setting a laser style stare in the mortals direction.

Tatsumi leveled the same exact stare back at Loki. "Don't forget who's home you're in and who has taken you in despite knowing WHO you are and WHAT you have done. Don't presume to think that because you are a god that you can interogate me in my own home." She says on a hiss through clenched teeth feeling the energy she was barely able to contain already surge in her yet again.

Loki felt the energy in the room shift in a way that he knew only all too well which made his eyes go wide with realization. Keeping the thought to himself for now he continues on "I have not forgotten, but for some unknown reason I have become attached to you within a short amount of time. I can NOT stand to see you in such pain, whether it be real or not, without knowing the reasoning behind it. You will answer my questions and you will tell me the truth. Don't think I won't know if you are not." He says sternly beginning his pacing once more across the room only now it is in front of the chair that the Midgardian presided in.

Tatsumi was seething now. "No. I can tell you are upset but it is MY issue NOT yours and if I deem it worthwhile I will be the one to tell you in MY own time as to what happened. That time is NOT now." She says growling out the words and shaking from the effort of trying not to visibly lash out at this God.

Loki whirls around a snarl marring his face "Whatever happened to you WAS your issue. Do you think me blind to not see the scars on your arms! I am an Asgardian! We are far superior a race to you Midgardians in every way INCLUDING eyesight! Others on this little planet are only able to see the one scar on your face but I see much more! Whoever did this to you I want to make pay!" he says practically gasping for air because of him saying all this in one fell swoop.

Tatsumi feels the power and color drain from her body _"He sees my scars."_ Is all that echoes through her mind befor she hangs her head then slowly raises her eyes to lock with Loki's.

"You can't make them pay." She says as she pulls her legs up in front of her and wraps her arms around them tightly.

"What do you mean I can't! Of course I can!" Loki says becoming outraged only to be interrupted by the mortal.

"You can't because I already did." She states matter of factly and looks to the god with a perfectly composed face except for the fact that it had a few tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

"You did." he says going as still as a statue befor turning to face her completely shock written all over his face. "Why do you still have these memories turned nightmares plague you then?" he ask as his eyes search the mortals face.

"Well you see he wasn't the first to harm me nor will he be the last. I have had MANY hurt me throughout my life and I would be a fool to think that it would end with him." Tatsumi says giving a sad smile to Loki now having stopped the tears from going down her face from sheer force of will.

Loki felt sick. _"Who would want to hurt this woman? Why would they harm her in such ways as to cause her great pain?!" _he thought having now crouched down in front of her. "How did you make him pay?" Loki asks on a whisper "How did you make them all pay?" not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh I think you know how I did that. I killed them. And I regret nothing, not one last thing when it comes to how I did so." She says with a evil glint in her eye like that of a hunter that very much enjoyed killing its prey.

The hair on the gods neck stood on end seeing that look in the Midgardians eye. "I don't doubt that." He says standing slowly suddenly realizing that this woman, this _mortal_, would do whatever it took to survive just like the greatest warriors of Asgard. Loki felt as if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders that he himself didn't know was even there.

Tatsumi saw the change in Loki. "Now if we are done can we please just watch T.V?" She asks offhandedly as if they had not just had any conversation at all.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Loki looks to the Midgardian still curled up in the chair with arms wrapped around her legs. "Very well if that is what you want. I'll be taking a shower if you don't mind. I'd like to get some rest if any befor morning." he says getting the towel and night clothes on the sidetable befor standing.

"No problem. I'll stay quiet. Maybe put in a movie, that way once it goes off I can go to sleep." She says as she gets up to open the panel that hide the movies in this room just like the ones that hide the books in her room.

Loki gawked for a moment only to shake his head. _"Should have known."_ He thought as he proceeded to go bathe.

Tatsumi settled on her favorite movie which was the on screen adaptation of As You Like It by William Shakespeare. She couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was so attached to this story in every form it appeared. Having popped in the movie she decided to curl up in her chair again but only after she set a kettle of tea on to heat.

Loki emerged from the shower in time to hear a short lived whistling and the sound of someone moving about and then silence again. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly put on his night clothes.

Opening the bathroom door "Mortal?" he asks "What was that whistling?"

Tatsumi looked up at the god in his pyjama bottoms and form fitting muscle tank over the cup of tea that she had to her lips. "It was some tea. I figured that it would be done befor you came out so it wouldn't disturb you if I made some." She says befor taking a sip then turning her attention back to the movie.

"Hmmm I miss having tea but I doubt that you have any here that will even compare to the ones we have on Asgard." He says a little wistfully only to see the small glare from the Midgardian out of the corner of his eye.

"What? You think you know of one that will suffice as a replacement?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." She states matter of factly befor standing up and going to the kitchen after pausing her movie of course.

"How do you take your tea on Asgard? Plain, with sugar, or with honey?" she asks as she pours a cup for him.

"I do not like sugar much but plain is prefered and on rare occasions I like honey." He states watching as the woman nods her head in understanding and pours him a plain cup of tea.

Handing it to him befor sitting down and turning on her movie again once more totally engrossed.

Cocking his head to the side he looks at the woman befor taking a sip of the tea only to be pleasantly surprised. "Though it pains me to admit it but this is quite good. Thank you." He says settling into his bed with the tea and turning his attention to the _"t.v" _.

The movie seemed interesting if not a little familiar. Soon enough he found himself just as engrossed in the movie as the mortal.

On the movies end Loki turned to tell me woman that he actual didn't find it too bad only to see that she had fallen asleep in the chair still curled up in a ball.

Loki couldn't stand to see her asleep like that so sighing he decided to take her to her room. Upon lifting the woman he couldn't help feel his pulse race as she instinctively curled into his chest and released a sigh.

_"Get ahold of yourself! You can't be attracted to her, not this soon anyways and NOT in that way. But by Odin she is so beautiful and so fierce! By the gods what is happening!" _He thinks as he carries her to her room and covers her in her blanket only to stare at her face. Mustering as much will power that he had left he had to force himself to not give her a kiss and to leave. "Good night Tatsumi." He says as he goes to his bed.

"Odin I do not know what you have planned or if there even is one but if any harm comes to that mortal you will regret it." He mutters to the ceiling knowing full well that Heimdal could hear every word and was more than likely reporting it to Odin at this very minute. Loki couldn't help but smile befor drifting off to sleep once more.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Thank you all for reading this story so far! I adore your reviews and can't wait to hear what else you have to say.

I don't own anything Marvel only my fantastic OC. This story is rated M for this chapter on ok.

Tatsumi awoke after what felt like only a few minutes sleep but glancing at her alarm clock it clearly stated she had slept three hours. Her whole body felt weak after having to contain that much energy and going through such tumultuous emotions.

Deciding she needed to clear her mind she gets up and puts on a soothing soundtrack so as to do some yoga which she had neglected for two days. After finishing up the complicated routine she still felt clouded and after pausing for a moment decided to go for a run.

_"Loki will still be asleep and I'll be back befor he wakes up so there shouldn't be any harm." _She thought to herself as she got dressed to go out taking along her ever present I-pod and at the last moment decided to take along her camera. Getting to the living room she looks over to check on the god only to see he was sleeping soundly. She had to suppress the urge to go over and just stare at him for he was truly a gorgeous site, exspecially since he had apparently taken his shirt off again.

Shaking her head and putting in her head phones she leaves the townhouse to only be greeted by the cool early morning air. The sky was still dark but if she made good time she would be at the countryside in time for the first rays of light to streak the sky. Running along with the city as quiet as it was at this time of day made her relax. Unfortunately when she relaxed it allowed for the memories of all the times she was harmed by "the others" as she had come to think of them to surface.

As these memories raced through her mind she ran faster to the point where she was certain she would have looked like a blur. The faces came and went as did the fear and pain they invoked.

_"They always come. Always. Why do I care about this race so much? Why do I not hold resentment towards them? Time and time again they find me and time and time again they harm me! Everytime I find something or someone that brings me peace and happiness they find me!" _She is so troubled by these thoughts that she almost loses track of where she was going until a small amount of light in the sky grabs her attention.

Coming to a dead halt heaving deep breathes like she was drowning she stares at the sky with wonder. It never ceased to amaze her the beauty of the twilight hours in a day. Taking out her camera she begins to wander, stopping here and there only long enough to take a quick but very calculated picture. Befor the sun was to appear Tatsumi stops by a tree and decides to climb it in order to take the picture she wanted. The rays of color that veriatably exploded on the horizon as well as over the landscape truly took her breathe away.

After climbing down the tree and just closing her eyes to allow herself to feel the sun kiss her skin does she realize how at peace she now felt. "They may be able to find me but they will NEVER break me." Tatsumi states out loud letting a smile grace her face befor turning to go home.

Loki heard what sounded like the door to the house open which he had to admit startled him. Looking up through groggy eyes he sees the Midgardian standing at the door having apparently just gotten back from somewhere. "What are you doing up so early? And where were you?" he asks as he sits up blinking the sleepy feeling from his eyes so as to be able to get a better look at the mortal.

"I went for a run so as to clear my mind. I'm sorry if I woke you up but I'll make it up to you with a good breakfast ok. I just need to go and get cleaned up first." She says looking every bit like as if she had never even had a rough night.

"You trusted me to not do anything while you were gone?" Loki says looking at the mortal completely perplexed now.

Stopping in her trek to her room and turning to look at the god "You were asleep and if you did get up and decide to snoop there is nothing for you to find of any value, so why wouldn't I trust you while I was gone?" She says simply while shrugging her shoulders "If that answers your question I really would like to get clean."

Loki blinks a little taken aback making Tatsumi take that as an answer that he was done asking questions and disappears down the hall into her room.

He really didn't know what to think at the moment. Maybe it was the fact that he had just woken up or it could be the fact that the mortal was acting like last night never happened. More than anything he was fairly certain that no one had ever trusted him with anything. He didn't know how he felt about that. _"She trusted me to not meddle with her things or to do any harm to them while she was gone. Why is it that she can do so when clearly no one else can or ever will? This woman is so different?!"_ He thought to himself as he flopped back into the comfort of the bed exhaling as he did so.

Without realizing it he apparently had fallen back asleep for a moment for the next thing he knew the smell of food cooking reached him making him smile as he sat up "What are you cooking Midgardian? For either it being my appetite or the fact that the food you are making is actually delectible, it smells rather heavenly at the moment." he says stretching like a cat befor getting up and wandering over to the counter between the living room and the kitchen.

Tatsumi turned around with the plate of food completely surprised by how good natured the god was being towards her. "Um I made eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and pancakes because I couldn't really decide what to make." She says with an apologetic grin "Plus I don't know what you like to eat either sooo...yeah here you go." she lays the plate of food in front of Loki.

"Let me know what you like the most so I know what to make for breakfast from now on." she found it hard to keep preoccupied and eat her own meal while Loki sat there munching away while still gloriously shirtless. Mentally berating herself for staring at him like she was a schoolgirl and trying to surpress a blush.

"Mmm I quite prefer these two." Loki says pointing to some of the food on his plate and giving Tatsumi a glance befor continuing on with his meal.

"Ok so you like the pancakes and bacon." She nodded while chomping down on some bacon herself befor realizing she had forgottent to get him anything to drink. "Oh! I forgot but would you like anything to drink? I made coffee and tea but I also have juice and milk too." she says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yes I would. I'll have whatever you're drinking." He says flashing her a smile as he continued to eat.

Tatsumi smiled "Are you sure? I'm not drinking tea right now." she says with a quirk of her eyebrow while taking anouther sip from her cup.

"Hmmm I suppose it is a gamble but I believe if you can tolerate whatever you're drinking then so can I." He says returning the grin and quirk of an eyebrow as well.

"Ok you asked for it just don't say I didn't try to warn you." At saying this she gets up and pours a cup of her pitch black coffee that light couldn't escape it if it tried, puts milk, creamer, and sugar in it then passes it to Loki with a devilish grin on her face.

"Drink up sweetheart." She says taking her own cup in hand and sitting back to watch him as he took his first sip.

Loki refused to let to let the womans demeanor waiver him but as soon as the liquid hit his tongue his eyes went wide "By Odin! What IS this! I'm both repulsed but entranced by it." He says looking to the Midgardian.

"Well that's a first. No-one's ever tried my coffee and liked it befor." She says with a genuine melodic laugh.

The laugh was so beautiful sounding that it temporarily distracted Loki from the magnificent drink he was now obsessed with in his hands. Staring at the mortal "I amuse you mortal. You know you are quite the odd specimen of this species. If I wasn't present last night I wouldn't know that you had been through an emotional ordeal." He says narrowing his eyes on the woman as she had no trace of the smile or laughter about her now.

"Well we _mortals_ are more complex than you give us credit. Each and everyone of us has our own personality, our own story as to how we have become the way we are. It's just that some are more complicated than others." She says completely devoid of emotion but yet her body language read that of someone who was absolutely at ease.

Loki had clearly hit a nerve but he decided to push the topic because he very much disliked being laughed at "Yes but _your _story is the one I'm most interested in." He says taking the last few bites of his food realizing he had apparently put the woman off her own meal.

Sending Loki a look that showed only a flash of emotion, one that he couldn't put his finger on at the moment, befor speaking. "Honey there isn't enough time in the universe, paper on the planet OR enough data storage on the internet that would allow me to even BEGIN to tell you the smallest part of my story. Nor am I even interested in telling it to you at this time." She says cocking her head to the side "You must understand that I have been hurt repeatedly by those I have held dear to my heart. My family, My friends, and even lovers. All of them I had know either from birth or for a many number of years befor I let them know any of my secrets. Only to have _ALL_ of them betray me. So it will take much longer than than a few nights for me to trust _you_ with my story."

Loki looked at the mortal in utter shock for a moment "Everyone..." he says in a whisper befor coming back to reality "Very well I won't ask you for your entire story just one piece."

Tatsumi narrowed her eyes at the god "Ok. But after that anything else about my past is off limits unless I say otherwise agreed?"

"Agreed." Loki says feeling wary because he didn't know how the woman would react to which memory he desired to hear.

"Now what memory do you want?" She says gaurdedly visibly uncomfortable and looking pointedly at the floor.

"I want to know the memory of what has been making you cry and scream at night in fear." He says quietly seeing her head snap up as her entire body tensed like a spring about to snap.

"Why?" She says with fear as her eyes frantically searched his face.

"I don't like seeing you in pain or afraid. It...disturbs me to not know what is causing you this anguish for the past two nights." He says wanting to reach out and touch the mortal in order to let her know he meant what he said but knew it wouldn't be wise to do so at the moment.

"And just so you know...I know you have powers. I can feel it especially if you are rather emotional. I...used to have abilities but they were taken from me for the time being. If that is why you are hesitant to tell me this or any of you stories about your past don't be. I know better than anyone what it's like to be treated differently for being able to do things others can't." He says quickly but quietly while holding the Midgardians frantic gaze as her eyes went wide and she jumped up at the mention of him knowing she had powers.

"What do you mean you _know_ I have powers?! How can you sense them?! What do you mean yours were _taken _from you?!" Tatsumi is all but shouting the questions at him clearly terrified and ready to run or fight with all her might.

Loki put up his hands in a attempt to show he meant no harm but also as a precaution if she saw fit to strike. "I can sense it because in my realm or any realm other than this one magic is of the norm. Anyone who can use it can sense anouther magic user. My abilities were taken as punishment for what I have done to this realm and will only be restored when the AllFather deems me worthy to possess them again." He says with a tinge of resentment in his tone.

Reading his posture and facial expression as well as his vocal variations Tatsumi could clearly tell he was indeed telling the truth and it made her relax. "I never thought that I'd ever meet anouther magic user in my lifetime for I have been around longer than most. Amazing." She says staring at him like someone who had seen their first unicorn.

"Now please, if you would keep up your part of our agreement." He says a little uncomfortable with the way the woman was looking at him.

Tatsumi instantly retreated inwardly like she was trying to crawl into herself all emotion leaving her as she leaned away from the god. "Yes. We did have an agreement. Very well." Feeling like a caged animal in her own skin Tatsumi found she needed to move as she spoke.

"The most recent memories are always the hardest or so I've been told, but in my reality it's the oldest and in this case the first." she says looking to Loki as she paced letting all the emotion she had pent up for so long emerge for a moment then shoved them back to the recesses of her psyche. "I was young no older than five or six years old. I was outside playing and I happened across an injured rabbit. It was unable to move and would have surely been killed by anouther animal if something wasn't done to help it. Without thinking I reached out and touched it, willing it to be better. It was second nature almost as if I was in a trance at the time." At the mention of this she spread her hands befor clasping them together.

"I didn't know that what I had done wasn't "_normal_" and I certainly didn't think anything of it when I had turned around to see my mother and father staring at me and what I'd done. The looks on their faces..." Tatsumi's voice waivered but then she cleared it.

"My mother screamed at me telling me that what I had done wasn't natural and my father, well all he saw was a way to make money. For you see even though we lived comfortably and wanted for nothing my father was a greedy man. Yes he loved my mother and I, but I was more of a by product of his adoration for her. He never truly loved me and soon he would let me know this fact quite clearly." Now feeling as if she was about to fall apart she wraps her arms around herself.

"Shortly after the discovery of my powers came to light my mother made it her mission to make sure I never used them EVER. But in secret my father encouraged me and made me feel as if what I could do wasn't something to be ashamed of. After a time I was to turn eight or nine, my mother became ill. My father knowing, as well as she, that I could heal her but when I tried it only worked for a short time. You should know that since I was young my powers were not at their fullest but that did nothing to subside my fathers wrath." Tears were now streaming silently down her face as she continued hugging herself and pacing.

"I had never had a hand laid upon me until then. He soon found that the more he beat me and the more fear he produced from me the stronger my powers were due to what I know now was adrenaline rushing through my veins. That first night he beat me in front of my mother who did nothing to stop him. She just sat there as if she was watching him beat a dog for taking food off of someones plate. He picked me up and pinned me to the wall his hand wrapped around my throat and told me something that to this day I will never forget. _"You will never be anything other than a puppet for no one other than me to enjoy do you understand."_ I can feel his hand on me, every blow to my body and every syllable spoken to me like as if it is happening right now." She says with a shiver.

Looking at Loki with the most haunted expression he had ever seen in his life "So now you know the memory that has become one of MANY a nightmare for me and I'm sure you can tell why it is."

Loki couldn't help it he got up and rounded the counter and took the mortal into his arms even as she went stiff as a board "I'm so sorry. If I had known...I never wanted you to suffer." Taking her face in one of his hands and tilting it up to face him as he wiped the tears away with his thumb "Please forgive me and I assure you I will NEVER let anyone harm you like that as long as I am here. Do you understand?" He says gazing into Tatsumi's eyes which were wide with wonder right now.

"No-one's ever told me that and actually meant it befor...but you do." Tears formed anew in her eyes "I forgive you but only as long as you hold to your word for if you go back on it I will make you wish you never had."

Loki nodded his head and then without thinking leaned down and planted a kiss so gentle but quick on her lips that if she didn't know better she would have guessed it was the wind.

"On my honour you have my word." He said as he relaxed his hold on her but still held her close.

"We will see." Tatsumi says as she backs out of Loki's arms having composed herself and now feeling awkward in his prescence. "I think I need to do some errands. If you don't mind I'd like to do them alone."

Loki blinked at the mortal confused for a moment but then realized how strange this must all be to her. Now that he thought about his actions and some of the things she said it made him want to ask her more questions. "I don't mind but can I borrow anouther book please and could you put on some music for me." He says dropping his eyes to the ground befor looking back at the woman.

"As long as you let me choose it I'll be glade to let you read one." she says moving to make her way down the hall.

"Of course." The god says befor sitting down in the armchair that the Midgardian so liked to use.

Quickly making her way to her room she opens the panel and picks a story then just as swiftly appears back in the living room. "Here you go." She says befor looking at him and deciding that since he already knew of her powers that she could use them in front of him, nods her head in the direction of the radio in the kitchen to turn it on.

Befor Loki could utter a word the woman was out the door "Thank you..." He says as the words die on his lips and looks to the book she had given him "A Midsummers Nights Dream" He reads aloud befor opening the book.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Omg I love you all who have deemed my story worthy of reading thus far! I swear I didn't think I would get this many people to read it and I truly adore all of you *Hugs you all*

I do not own anything Marvel or Loki. I only own my OC Tatsumi. This story is rated M for many reasons okay.

Tatsumi found herself wandering the streets only to wind up at her shop. Standing outside she decides to go in. If there was one place on this forsaken planet that made her feel at home and could calm her innermost demons this would be it.

Walking in and promptly turning the lock then facing the inside of the store. Taking a deep breathe she allowed the tears to fall as she quietly walked along trailing her fingers along the piles of books, movies, and music. Reaching the middle of the store she closes her eyes, wraps her arms around herself as she let the feelings she kept pent up for so long finally consume her. Sobs wracking her body as she collapses to the floor.

It felt like an eternity that she let herself feel the deep rooted pain and despair, allowing herself to cry until she felt numb.

"Why can't I hate them...after all I've been through, all they've done to me, how can I not hate the human race?! But yet he could find a small amount of hate within himself that was able to be manipulated in such a way that he could do what I never could or can?"

She knew the answer was that she was this realms gaurdian, although a hidden one, she was a permanent fixture on this planet just like the air, trees, water, and fire. She was an essential part of it and she would forever be here until the end of eternity.

Many a legend or story had been formed around her such as the pheonix which to this day seemed the closest to accurately describing her. No matter what she rose from the ashes as a new being, starting over anew and carrying on with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

The part about the wings though weren't entirely accurate but they still held some truth. For her powers when used to thier full ability spread out from her body manifesting in an amazing display that resembled wings of angels.

These things she kept hidden from everyone, for when they even got the slightest hint as to what or who she was that was when they used her weakness for humanity against her. Her main downfall was the children. It would always be the children of this world that would continue to be her undoing. So innocent, so open minded, so careing and so loving without wanting or even expecting anything more than love in return. They were the only reason she held out hope for this realm and would continue to do so.

Slowing her breathing from the near hysterical state it was in moments ago she starts to think of her favorite song, willing her sound system to come on so it played over the air. The first notes to Fur Elise by Beethoven surround her in an invisible cocoon making her shiver slightly as she becomes truly calm. Standing up with eyes closed and arms still losely wraped around herself she starts to sway to the music as she begins to hum along to the melody. As the song progressed she felt lighter and more at peace much like she had that morning in the twilight dawn. Befor the end of the song she found herself twirling around the shop arms spread as if she was waltzing with someone and smiling. By the conclusion she was standing arms spread wide, smiling and out of breathe where only moments befor she was crying.

Feeling like she was whole once again and at peace she decides to face the world outside her shop. Befor opening the door to leave she turns back to the store smiling "Thank you.." she says softly then quickly exits locking the door behind her.

Loki finished the book the mortal had given him hours ago and now had become restless. The music had stopped so all there was now was silence. He couldn't help but be plagued by questions about what the woman had told him and even more questions about his actions afterwards towards her.

"How is it I can act or feel that way towards her?" He muses out loud as he paces the room absentmindedly picking up random objects to inspect befor placing them back.

Stopping in the hall and peering down towards the Midgardians room befor shaking his head and picking up his pacing once again. It was one of a dozen times that he had done so since he had nothing better to do to occupy his time. Sooner or later his curiosity was going to get the better of him and he prayed to Odin that the mortal would arrive befor it did. He didn't know why but he felt like if he was to go snooping in her room then he would be betraying the only person to ever trust him.

_"Why do I feel compelled to take care of her? To not harm her or betray her confidences? This is not me! Trickery, Lies, Deceit these are things that define me not compassion, caring or love. Love? Did I just think that?! Oh Odin what have you done?! What is going on with me?!" _These thoughts raced through his mind at an unprecidented rate making him feel dizzy.

Finally his thoughts turned back to the kiss. Even though it was brief he could still feel her lips beneath his. Releasing a moan as he collapses into the armchair placing a hand to his face only to be drawn away from his thoughts by the low rumble of his stomache. Looking at his midsection with a look of surprise for he had never been hungry long enough for him to even fathom what his stomache would sound like let alone actually hear it. At that exact moment in came the Midgardian. Releasiing a sigh of relief at the site of her befor he could catch himself he looks away quickly. "I was beginning to wonder if you had run away never to return." He says dryly.

Tatsumi just smirked for at that moment the Gods stomache let out a loud rumble and the look on his face was utterly priceless. "Hmmm seems to me that someone is rather hungry so I guess it's a good thing I got something for dinner." She says swishing her way into the kitchen carrying enough bags of food to hang from practically every inch of her arms.

Setting them down she looks over to see Loki looking at her rather inquisitively like as if his mind was in a million places with even more questions. "Well are you or are you not going to ask me what I'm making?" She says turning around and placing a hand on a hip cocked to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

Loki just blinked at her with a completely blank expression on his face not sure what to say or do befor answering "I am rather hungry so I suppose I will amuse you by asking you what are you making."

"Well now that you asked I am going to be making steak with herb and butter mashed potatoes and some mixed vegetables on the side. Oh and I plan on making a lovely Baklava for dessert." Tatsumi says as she whirls around the kitchen setting up all the ingredients on the counter. Nodding her head in satisfaction that everything was in order she turns to Loki with a frown. "Well are you going to help or not? I mean it's nice to cook by myself most of the time but I've decided that if you're going to be here in my home you're going to have to learn how to do some things for yourself."

Loki's mouth fell open for no-one in his entire existence had ever dare tell him that he would have to do any such thing as menial as cooking or cleaning. The thought was abhorrent and made him unreasonably mad to say the least. He was a God after all albeit a fallen one for the moment but still a God nonetheless!

"What is the meaning of this! I will NOT stoop my status so low as to even consider COOKING or CLEANING anything!" He says rising from the chair and going to the counter that seperated the two rooms.

"I suppose you'll go hungry then! Because if you want to eat in this house or have clean clothing you're going to have to help whether you like it or not! Plus if you want to adapt to this society in this realm you will HAVE to learn to do things for YOURSELF, I won't always be here to help you." Tatsumi says narrowing her eyes on him as she picked up a meat mallet. "Now as I said befor if you want to eat anything for dinner I suggest you get you royal ass in here and assist me."

Loki was shaking now for he was so furious and without thinking slammed his hand down onto the counter only to find himself being pinned to a wall unable to move. "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He bellows once he realizes that the woman had used her magic to restrain him.

Walking over to the God and looking up at him with malice in her eyes "Tsk Tsk Loki temper temper. I'll let you down once you become calm again but until then you will have to just suffer your punishment for acting like a child. Consider this your time out."

Loki goes to say something only to see the Midgardian do a swift hand motion "Ah Ah Loki no talking while in time out. Once you are visibly calm I will let you down. Now if you don't mind I've got a dinner to prepare." She says as she goes back to the kitchen, flicking her wrist to turn on the radio and begins to sing along with the song as if nothing had just happened.

Loki strained against his invisible bindings and screamed to only hear no sound. After a good ten minutes and the smell of spices floating through the air reaching his nose his stomache for the third time lets out a rumble. This time there was a pain that came from his core it seemed which made him sag against the wall feeling drained. Looking at the mortal who was happily making the meal and singing he couldn't help but be hypnotized by her movements once more.

She truly could have been a dancer in a past life with the most grace that any had ever contained but more. The notes that floated to his ears were so soothing that he soon found his rage subsiding.

Tatsumi noticed the change in the God and without pausing in her task spoke to him "Are you feeling calmer now? For if you are the offer still stands that you help me with the preparing of dinner." She says looking up at him from the counter.

Loki nodded his head yes and immediately felt the restraints release and the sound of his own breathing reached his ears. He was lowered to the floor rather gently all while the woman continued on with making the food.

Walking to stand awkwardly in the entrance to the kitchen "What would you have me do?" he ask softly.

Smiling from ear to ear Tatsumi takes his arm and brings him over to the counter by the stove and hands him a mallet. "I would like you to tenderize the steaks please." Loki takes the mallet and raises an eyebrow at the mortal.

Releasing a sigh she takes the mallet back from Loki "Like this." And she begins to pummel the meat, stops and hands the mallet back "Just don't do it too hard I don't want to have to replace the counter."

Loki looks to her as he begins to hammer the meat only to see the mortal getting seasonings ready. Next thing he knew she was sprinkling said seasonings onto the meat as he pounded it. Looking to her confused she tells him "It's to make sure that when I cook it the flavorings stay."

Satisfied that he was done she takes the mallet away and grabs a knife to hand to him only to stop "I suppose I should show you what to do first." She says and goes over to a pile of potatoes next to sink and a pot. Looking to Loki "Now do as I do okay. First you peel the potatoe, then you wash the potatoe, next you cut the potatoe, and finally you put it into the pot. See?"

Loki frowned as he took the knife for he didn't like being treated like he was helpless or simpleminded. "Looks simple enough." he says flatly befor setting to his task.

"Aww come on now don't pout! I know how about some upbeat music!" Tatsumi says quickly changing the tune on the radio to a song she really loved called What You Want by Evanescence.

Loki couldn't help but let out a laugh at seeing the woman bouncing around the kitchen like a loon singing along to the music as she cooked.

Twirling to where she was close to Loki "Now that's better!" then twirls away singing at full volume to the chorus.

"How can you be so full of energy and happy after what...we discussed this morning?" He says with an amused expression on his face as he finished off the last potatoe in the pile.

"Well if its between crying or laughing I'll choose laughing everytime wouldn't you?" She says with a grin as she takes the bowl from him, puts water in it and sets it on the stove.

"Come on I've got more for you to do Darling." Tatsumi says tweaking his nose lightly and laughing at the look that crossed his face.

With the same knife Tatsumi shows Loki how she wanted the vegetables cut up for the dinner and prances away to finish cooking the steaks.

Loki couldn't help but shake his head "You truly are an unusual Midgardian. Never have I met one such as yourself, you essentially ooz life while most others of your kind are more like the walking dead."

"As I told you befor Loki we are not all the same and there are far more like me than you care to notice it's just that I'm right in front of you currently dancing around and singing. I'd say that would make me kind of hard to not notice wouldn't you?" Tatsumi says smirking a little.

"I would be a fool not to agree with you on that." He says just in time for her to take the vegetables away to add to the stove. As she did that she simultaniously took the steaks off of the heat and grabbed, then drained the potatoes only to begin putting in butter, seasonings and milk. "Here I need you to mash these like this" she says showing him with the potatoe masher "While I begin to make the dessert okay." And just as quickly she was off getting the ingredients together for that.

It wasn't long befor Loki considered his task done so he decided to see what the mortal was doing with this interesting double pot on her stove and this brown bar.

"Oh good you're done I'll need your help through out the entire process of this. Here watch this and stir it CONSTANTLY. I can not stress that enough for if you stop stirring it, it will burn to the bottom of the pan and it will be useless ok." She says handing him a silicone spatula and quickly shows him how to do it befor going to stand on the opposite side of him to roll out this amazingly thin dough and place a jar of honey as well as a bag of chopped nuts next to each other befor turning to look up at him "So do you think it's melted enough?" She says casting her eyes down on the pot wanting him to make the decision for himself.

Loki looks and decides that it is then looks at the woman who was quite in close proximity to him which made him a little nervous "Um...I believe so. Now what?"

"Bring it over here quickly and pour it over the dough as I smooth it out with this other spatula okay. Do it quickly for when you take it off the stove it will start to solidify again." Tatsumi says grinning as she noticed how uncomfortable the God seemed.

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, three!" Loki did as he was told and the mortal moved fast to spread the concoction. "Now hurry and help me sprinkle the nuts onto it and then we'll have to hurry and put the honey on like we did just a moment ago." Tatsumi says as she hands him the nuts which he made quick work of and she started to pour the honey as he spread it about like she had earlier. Once that was done she grabed this other bit of dough and laid it on top only to spread more honey on it and sprinkle some nuts as well. "Ok now to put it in the oven for a moment but not too long for it will burn easily."

Shooing Loki out of the way she places the desert in the oven and in one swift move moves to turn the heat off for the vegetables "Alright the dinner is done and soon so will be dessert." She says happily clapping her hands together. Gathering the plates and utensils Tatsumi motions for Loki to get his food so they could begin eating. Only then was it that Tatsumi noticed that some of the honey must have splashed onto Loki's face "Oh you got something right there." She says absentmindedly using her finger to wipe it off and then proceeded to suck it off said finger.

Loki couldn't form a coherent thought let alone say anything for the mere sight of this woman doing that simple act did things to him. "Th..Thank you." He stutters out just as she finishes making her plate of food "Think nothing of it. Now here make your plate I have to get the dessert out befor it burns." Tatsumi says as she quickly makes her way to the oven to retreive said dessert.

Loki had to give himself a mental kick so as to get moving to get his food, only to finish just in time to almost collide with the woman.

"Oh! Sorry." She says deftly moving out of the way. "What would you like to drink. We can have tea, milk, water, juice or soda."

Loki sits down and begins to eat "I don't believe I've tried a _"soda"_ befor." he all but mumbles around his food making him a little embarassed.

Smiling "I think you'll like it." Tatsumi says as she gathers two Dr. Peppers from her fridge.

"Here you go." She says handing him his and opening hers while Loki watched then immitated her actions.

"It seems quite bubbly..is this normal?" he says giving it a wary look.

"Yes it is. In fact if there are no bubbles then it's no good. Now take a sip." Tatsumi all but laughs at the exspression that crosses his face. It was much like the one he made when he tried her coffee. It reminded her of a child and it did things to warm her heart.

"I take it you like it then?" she says as she takes a sip herself then begins to dig into her meal.

"AMAZING! This is remarkable! What are these bubbles and what is this flavor?" Loki says feeling in awe.

"It's carbonation. That's what the bubbles are and the flavor well...with this soda there is a mixture of twenty three so..yeah sorry." She says after hastily swallowing some of her food and giving him a shrug.

"Hmmm I do believe I like it but I still prefer that coffee that you made this morning..." Just then Loki began to feel uncomforable again at mentioning the terrible morning that he had brought on upon them "...I'm sorry. I know I already said that but I really am. I never knew asking you to tell me what you did today would cause you so much suffering. I am also sorry for my behaviour afterwards. I shouldn't have kissed you." he says looking into the womans eyes as a steady blush crossed her face.

"Oh uh you don't have to be sorry. Really I think it was quite thereaputic now that I look back on it and um..the kiss wasn't too bad either. I don't think you meant anything more than to comfort me so don't be sorry." Tatsumi says while trying to get her blush under control. "Um.. are you done? Because we still have dessert and I really want to know what you think of it." She says with a grin while getting up from the counter seat.

"Yes. I am anxious to know as well. Would you tell me what that brown liquide was that we put on it?" Loki says trying to hide how smug he felt at the blush he caused the woman to have.

"It's called chocolate. Here you go. Bon Appetit!" She says setting the delishes dessert down in front of him.

Tatsumi couldn't wait to take a bite and as soon as she did she instantly went to her happy place.

Loki looked on only shortly befor taking a bite himself and he instantly realized why the woman had that look on her face. "This is pure ambrosia! I am being constantly surprised by these things you make for my to try." He says happily looking to Tatsumi.

Being brought out of her revelrie by what Loki said she couldn't help but grin "I'm glade you approve." After finishing off their desserts Tatsumi realized just how worn out she felt from all of the days events and wanted nothing more to sleep. Unfortunately she needed to do dishes and put anything leftover away. "I suppose we need to clean up. Come on I'll show you what to do." She says to Loki as she gets up and picks up the plates.

Loki didn't argue this time and got up to help "What do you need me to do?" He says coming up beside her once again.

"Take these plates and any other thing that was used for making the meal and put it in here like this." She says showing him how to put things into the dishwasher. "After you get it loaded I'll put the soap in and turn it on."

Loki loaded the dishes into the machine as the mortal put up the leftover food only to have her swiftly come over and put the soap into the mechanism and turn it on. "I don't know about you but I'm beat." She says letting out a yawn and stretching like a cat.

Loki had to stop himself from gasping let alone just grabbing the woman and kissing her again. "I would have to agree I am quite weary from todays events as I am sure you are." he says trying to keep calm.

Going about the room she gets the bed ready for him and went to the closet to get him some clean blankets and a towel. Turning and walking towards Loki as he was perched on one of the counter seats.

"Well I guess I will be turning in then. Oh and Loki..."

"Yes" Just in that moment of him turning to face the Midgardian she kissed him then gave him a hug.

Blushing madly for she couldn't quite believe it herself "Thank you for helping with dinner and trying to comfort me earlier. Goodnight." She says quietly and giving him a sheepish look befor making her way down the hall to go to bed.

Still in shock from the kiss Loki couldn't help but whisper "Goodnight..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Squeals with joy* I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic *hugs you all*

I do not own anything Marvel or Loki but I do own my OC.

Tatsumi couldn't sleep. She tried listening to her soothing music, reading a book, watching a movie and surfing the internet but nothing was working. Her body was just so jittery after giving Loki that kiss and hug.

"What is wrong with me!" She moans out loud as she buries her face into a pillow befor throwing it across the room in frustration. "UGH! I can NOT be feeling this way towards him already! We barely know each other! I mean he knows more about me than I do about him for crying out loud." She says completely exasperated.

Throwing her head back while releasing a sigh she is surprised to hear a knock at her bedroom door.

Loki felt completely wound up like a spring with no way to release its energy. He tried rereading the story from earlier and taking a cold shower all to no avail. Currently he found himself pacing the livingroom casting glances down the hall to the mortals room only to chastise himself for where his thoughts went everytime he did so. "No! Just no! I cannot take advantage of her. She is obviously emotional still even though she hides it well. It would be wrong to go to her room under false pretenses . Not only all that but she is a MIDGARDIAN! Although an exceptional one but a Midgardian nonetheless."

Throwing himself facedown onto the mattress he just couldn't take it anymore. Quickly rising from the bed he makes his way down the hall only to stop short of her door suddenly feeling a little shy. Knocking quietly so as not to wake her if she were asleep but loud enough to hear if she wasn't.

"Yes?" He hears quietly from the otherside of the door.

"I was just checking on you to make sure you were well." Loki replies laying a hand on the door.

The door soon came open making Loki have to back up quickly.

"You came to check on me?" Tatsumi says looking up at the God.

"Yes, well after the last two nights it only seemed prudent to do so." He says shifting his eyes a little at the site of her messy hair and nightclothes.

Smirking at Loki "Couldn't sleep either huh?" she says tilting her head down a little so as to catch Loki's eye.

"No." He replies a little uncomfortably.

"I know I might regret this later but do you want to come in?" Tatsumi says in a fit of bravery while holding the door open.

Loki blinks at the woman for a moment "Um I'm not sure that is wise." He says looking at her a little longingly for a second.

"Well I never said that I was wise now did I. Besides we can watch a movie together and maybe the pleasure of each others company will make it to where we can fall asleep." She says stepping fully to the side and ushering Loki in.

Stepping into the room awkwardly "That sounds do-able lets just hope that's all that happens." Loki says a little under his breathe as he watches the woman walk towards her bed only to have her turn around and look at him.

"So since you're rather new to the idea of movies I'll ask you what kind of plays do you prefer? Do you like action, horror, romance, comedy or drama?" Tatsumi asks while picking up a remote and motioning for him to take a seat on the bed.

"Well though it pains me to say it but I do rather enjoy a combination of all. I do prefer a mixture of romance, comedy and a little drama the most I must admit." He says proping himself up against the headboard so as to watch whatever the mortal chose.

"I do believe I know a movie that meets those requirements." Tatsumi says with a grin and goes through the movies she has only to settle on one. "Ah! Here we go!" Quickly going over she puts it in and presses play and only after getting to the movie menu screen does she sit down like Loki up against the headboard. Pressing the play button she looks to Loki and smiles "You should like this movie it's called Ten Things I Hate About You."

Loki raises an eyebrow at the title "If you say so but in the end I will be the one to deem it worthy." He says befor being drawn into the movie within the first few scenes.

Without thinking, halfway through the movie Tatsumi cuddles up to Loki feeling at ease. But upon resting her head on the Gods shoulder she feels a shiver run through his body making her look up at him "Are you cold?" she asks reaching for her blanket.

"Um yeah." Loki says glancing at the Midgardian befor looking back to the movie.

Tatsumi pulls the blankets up around the both of them not noticing until it was too late how intimate it made the whole situation seem. _"Lord his body feels nice! Did I just think that?! And with him right here?! I have SERIOUSLY got to get my head out of the gutter! But God does he feel like he's built! Okay Tatsumi get a grip on yourself! You've only known him for barely two days, you can't go jumping into bed with him!" _All of this went through her head as she tried to keep a severe blush off her face and look like she was watching the movie.

Loki was having his own inner battle at the moment seeing as how snuggled up together they were while watching this "movie" as the mortal called it. To tell the truth he found it quite interesting and pleasurable. But still the feel of this woman next to him cuddled up under a blanket was a far more pressing issue. _"By Odin what am I doing?! She is so warm and smells so good like a mixture of jasmine and honeysuckles. No! I CANNOT go there, not now! But she just feels so nice and fits so wonderfully against me...No damnit I've got to get a handle on this quickly or things might escalate."_ These words floated through his head in rapid succession as he tried with all his might to focus on the images in front of him only to see the actors kissing. Holding in a moan at just the thought of kissing the woman next to him he couldn't help but glance down at her only to catch her doing the same thing.

Quickly looking away with a blush practically branding her face "Um..so..uh how do you like the movie so far?" Tatsumi asks trying to divert from the fact that Loki had just caught her staring at him like a damn teen who was starstruck.

Loki couln't help but grin lopsidedly at the mortals all encompassing blush and weak attempt at conversation. "It is rather enjoyable I must admit."

"Yes well it is a modern adaptation of Shakespeares "Taming Of the Shrew" which if you want to read I do have." She says looking at Loki only to find him staring at her.

He couldn't help it this womans eyes were so electrifying and beautiful that it was like looking at all the colors of the oceans and lakes the world over. In that moment his resolve crumbled. "I think i have something else in mind that is..if you consent." He says leaning in so their lips were but a hairbreadth apart and cupping the side of her face with his hand.

At the feel of his hand on her cheek Tatsumi all but felt like a puddle. "Yes..." She whispers as she simultaniously tilts her head just enough so their lips to brush.

At the contact both of them seemed to experience a jolt of electricity through their bodies which made them shiver. Encouraged by the response Loki gently nibbles at the womans bottom lip earning him a gasp.

Tatsumi couldn't believe she was doing this but GOD did it feel good! His lips felt like silk but at the same time they were a little cold, almost like he had just eaten some mint. Breaking the kiss to catch her breathe for a moment Loki decided to carry on with leaving a trail of kisses down her jawline and then her neck. Without thinking Tatsumi lets out a moan at the sensations his kisses gave her body. She had been around for a long time and been with many a man but none had ever made her feel like this.

Loki growled a little deep in his throat in response to the Midgardians moan. Oh her flesh looked so smooth to most but to him he could see every miniscule scar making him want to kiss and lick every one in an attempt to heal them. Upon trying to do so Loki felt nauseous which quickly reminded him of his powers being gone. But what he didn't know is what else happened for when he went to kiss the woman back on her lips he was greeted by a look of utter shock.

"What is the matter?" He says searching the womans eyes and reaching up to touch her face only to stop upon seeing his blue hand.

"Beautiful..." Tatsumi says reaching out to touch the God only to have him recoil.

"What did you just say?!" Loki says looking at the woman with disbelief.

"I said Beautiful. Have you never been told that about this form?" Tatsumi says catching Loki off gaurd long enough for her to drag a finger across one of the raised markings on his face.

Loki jumps up off the bed becoming distant "No! I have never been told that. I have only recently discovered that this is my true form. I am NOT beautiful for I a monster! I am the monster that mothers on Asgard tell their children to watch out for hiding in the shadows when they sleep at night!"

Tatsumi rises from the bed only to stand right in front of him looking up into his now blood red eyes. "You may _resemble_ these monsters but you are _NOT_ one of them. You may be known for you lies, mischief, and deceptions but underneath you are a caring, kind, and very loyal, courageous God. It matters not that you are not born of Asgard for Odin chose you to be raised as his son. Now tell me, if the Allfather knows everything then why would he keep someone as evil and monstrous as you say you are as his son?" Reaching up to touch him again only to have him shrink away once more.

"DON'T! I'll hurt you! The skin that I have now is cold enough to freeze ones flesh instantly." He says looking at the mortal wide eyed still trying to wrap his mind around what she had just told him.

"If that's the case you must have forgotten that I already have and see.." She lifts her right index finger "nothing happened. It might be that I have magic or it might not but either way even when you look like that you can not hurt me." Tatsumi says closing the space between them quickly and pulling him into a hug. "Most have scars like me on their flesh but few have scars on their hearts or souls like we do. You are in good company here so never forget that." Looking up at the God after releasing him she saw that he was now returning back to his more human appearance. "What a pity I really do believe you look beautiful like that, not to say you don't in this other form too." She says giving him a soft smile.

"You are a fool..." Loki says to the woman as he absentmindedly looks at his hand as it returned to "normal".

"And as I told you earlier, I never said I was wise. Well I guess the evening is ruined after that little "fiasco" so I'll understand if you want to go back to your bed." She says sadly not wanting to go back to bed herself after such a wonderful start of events.

"I think it would be for the best. Goodnight Tatsumi." Loki says only to receive a quick kiss on the lips from the mortal.

Smiling like the Cheshire cat as she looks at Loki "Goodnight Loki."

Leaving the room but not befor turning back to look at the woman only to shake his head and head out to his bed. Crawling into the sheets feeling as if he had been hit by a boulder with many a question and thought racing through his mind. "Odin why _did_ you keep me as your son?" Loki whispers to himself as he finally lets sleep pull him into slumber.

Tatsumi curled up under her blankets only to find herself hyperaware of Loki's scent on them. Befor she catch herself she found she was taking a deep breathe of the smell that was purely his own. "Maybe we can heal eachother...I know I want to help him as certain as I am that he wants to help me. One way or anouther I do believe he was meant to crash in my alley just for this purpose." She couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of him in both forms "Goodnight my blue beautiful prince of Asgard." She whispers as the call of the night finally finds her and pulls her into its arms for deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much I am so glade that all of you that have read my story like it so far. I will try to not disappoint with future chapters and keep my spelling errors to a minimum ^_^. *Hugs you all*

I do not own Loki or anything Marvel but I do own my marvelous OC.

Tatsumi awoke at the sound of her alarm going off having slept a dreamless slumber. It was comforting because it was what she was familiar with, no dreams meant no nightmares or predictions. Both were sporadic and very unpredictable, for instance the nightmares could last for one night or for a whole month and the predictions or "visions" were the same but she could never tell when they were going to happen. It was annoying to say the least but helpful at times too.

Getting out of bed and doing some light yoga she dresses to go for a quick run. Going through the living room and looking at Loki she couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship to him. She of all people knew what it was to struggle with a family that wasn't entirely a "family" so to speak. The thoughts that must have been running through his head when he went to sleep last night were more than likely overwhelming but she knew with time he would come to understand Odins intentions were good.

Staring at his prone form made her think of his other form. His true form. Turning and making her way outside into the cool crisp air she couldn't help but think of his beauty. In either state he was in he was truly stunning but that true form of his was astounding. Running along her usual route listening to her music she let her mind wander to think of what it would be like to trace all the markings on his face. She wondered if they were on other parts of his body as well bringing a slight blush to her cheeks and a mischievious smile to her lips.

Shaking her head to push the ideas that formed in her head to the side she made up her mind that she would most definetely need a cool shower once she got home.

Loki felt the fingers on his skin, branding it with their warmth and the feel of the softest lips upon his. Reaching a hand up the woman in his dream moved the hair from her face making him gasp as he was met with aquamarine eyes. The smile that was on her face was that of one up to no good and knew it. "I love you like this." She said tracing a finger along his jaw then slowly down his neck to his chest seemingly drawing patterns on his skin. He shivered and reached out to touch her face only to see that his arm was blue. Awaking from the dream with a start, dragging in air to his lungs like he was a fish out of water. "NO!"

Shaking he sits up and still finding it hard to get enough air into his lungs. Wide eyed he looks at his limbs like a being who had never seen them befor. "Beautiful...how can she think _that _is beautiful? " Looking down he lets out a moan and releases a sigh for he wasn't the only one "up" it seemed. "Well I suppose I need to take a cold shower and pray that it takes care of this." He muses as he looks one more time at his lower anatomy and makes his way to the shower.

Once in the bathroom and undressed he couldn't help but look himself over in the mirror. As he did so he let his thoughts drift to his real form thinking of the color and markings only to be surprised by the sight that unfolded befor him. For as he started to think about it no sooner did his appearance change to it. Staring with awe he decided to try and look at himself from anouthers point of view. He still had the same skeletal structure but his flesh what with it being blue and having these raised markings on it seemed to accentuate it. His eyes for once they were the ever familiar green were now a blood red. To some he would seem frightening he supposed but he could understand why the mortal thought him beautiful. Tracing the markings on his face as he looked on in the mirror he couldn't help but look down in curriosity. "Hmmm...Interesting." He says as he notices that the markings covered _all_ of his body.

Finally he let his mind go back to envisioning his other form only to see it go back to what he knew as "normal". "Very Interesting indeed." Loki says befor climbing into the shower.

Tatsumi arrived at the house only to walk in on Loki coming out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel. "Uh..Good Morning to you too." She says blinking trying with all her might not to let her mind wander to what was underneath that towel which looked so tiny on his tall form.

Loki turns around with a startled look on his face "Oh! I didn't think you would be back yet. I forgot my clothes out here and well..." he says shrugging his shoulders and resuming his trek to get his clothing.

"I see. Well I have to get washed and dressed then make my way to the store. I figure that you can help me out there, that is if you want too." Tatsumi says pulling herself out of her naughty thoughts and making her way down the hall.

"If I don't help you at your shop what else can I do?" Loki says turning around with his clothing in hand and tilting his head to the side.

Stopping her procession and looking to the God "Well you are a grown man aren't you? I'd think that you could do whatever you feel like. For example you could just wander the city taking in the sights or travel to the museum to look at art or history. I do suppose you would need money for either one because I'm certain at one point or anouther you'll need something to eat or drink. That won't be a problem though because I have some money on hand that I can give you for that. Just let me know what you decide once I get ready to leave ok." She says befor giving him a smile and quickly making her way into her room.

Once on the other side of the door Tatsumi couldn't help but let out a long breathe and all but collapse against it. "God why does he have to look so hot! Why oh Why did I have to come home in time see him like that." She says closing her eyes and seeing him in nothing but that towel. Pulling herself away from the door and picking out a dress she liked to wear from time to time and one of her sexier ensembles for underwear only to lay them out on the bed and grin.

If she knew Loki like she thought she did he would most likely want to explore the city and feed that ever present curiosity of his but she wasn't going to make the choice easy for him she decided while taking her shower. Once out she braided her hair and put on some makeup. Tatsumi preferred the style of the 1950's when it came to her makeup. The cat eye look and the red lips with a light touch of some soft pale pink on her cheeks just seemed to amp up her appearance.

Stepping out of the room with her 1950's inspired aquamarine dress with mesh cutouts on the sides, lace detailing across her chest and her tye dye wedge heels she couldn't help but feel like a million bucks. Grabbing her wallet, keys and leather bomber motorcycle jacket Tatsumi turns to find Loki looking at her with wide eyes.

Loki had his mind set on taking on the city and attempting to learn as much as possible about it, that is until he'd seen the Midgardian come down the hall grinning from ear to ear. She looked so stunning that he literally couldn't take his eyes off of her even when she looked up at him. "You look astounding, I thought you said you were just going to the shop?" He says raking his eyes over the Midgardians frame.

"I am but that doesn't mean I don't like to dress up from time to time. Besides I figure we can eat breakfast at this little cafe two doors down from the shop and then you can decide what you want to do. I figure the amount of time I alloted you to make a choice wasn't enough so to be fair I thought I'd give you more. You can think of it as a friendly breakfast out on the town between companions or a sort of date, whichever makes you feel more comfortable." Tatsumi says with a twinkle in her eye as she looked the God over much like he had done her moments ago. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had a hint of sheen to them, a pair of boots, wonderful belt that looked vintage, a plain emerald green t-shirt under a classic motorcycle leather coat. To be honest he looked good enough to eat exspecially with his hair all slightly tousled from drying it.

Loki took notice of the mortals head to toe examination of his attire and couldn't help but smirk "See something you like?" He says catching the womans eye only to have her give him a cheshire cat smile.

"I could ask you the same. Well if you're ready we can leave." She says not feeling shy at all exspecially after what had almost transpired the night befor and turning to open the door.

"A date it is then, but isn't it customary for the male to pay after a meal in this situation?" Loki asks following the mortal out onto the predawn streets still enveloped in darkness with only the antique style lamps lighting the way.

Tatsumi let out a short giggle "If you are a true gentleman then yes but only if you have money and seeing as you have none it is more than acceptable for me to do so especially since I know ahead of time. Keep in mind it is NEVER a good idea to not let the other half of a date not know ahead of time that you won't be able to pay, it makes them feel embarassed and you look cheap." She says taking on her instructor no nonesense attitude.

"I'd say so but I still feel like I should pay for our meal it only seems appropriate." Loki says not liking the fact that he can't do as is expected of him for lack of monetary means. He had never faced this dilemmma befor and it irked him to know end.

Sensing his unease about the situation Tatsumi touches Loki's arm as they continue in their trek to the cafe. "You know we don't have to eat at the cafe. We can go to the shop and have something there instead for I have plenty of food in the kitchenette." She says looking over to the God with a soft smile.

At the suggestion of going to somewhere else Loki didn't know whether to be angry or to be relieved. Finally settling on being relieved he decides to consent to the shop "The shop I think would be a better choice for now, that is if you truly don't mind?" He says looking to the Midgardian not wanting to disappoint her all of a sudden if she really had her heart set on the cafe.

Patting his arm where her hand lay so as to reassure him "It's fine with me just as long as you're there and we eat something soon for I do think my stomache is about to eat me alive if we don't." Tatsumi says on a laugh.

"If you say so mortal." Loki says finally taking notice of the womans hand on his arm and deciding he rather liked it there only to lay his own slender hand atop hers while giving her a grin.

Tatsumi tried not to blush at the gesture of his hand on hers but she just truly couldn't help it. It seemed that in the short amount of time that she had known this God that she had blushed more than in her entire life up until this moment.

Reaching the shop Tatsumi reluctantly removes her hand from his arm and reaches into her pocket to get the keys to open the door. Upon opening the door she felt like she was home, her true home. No matter what this shop was always here and would continue to always be here. She had purchased the store so long ago but it seemed no more than a few days. Turning to Loki "Come on I'm famished and I'm certain you are too." She says motioning him in and closing the door behind him.

Loki had to admit the shop was quite enormous which only brought one question to his mind. "How do you run this store all by yourself?" He says taking up step beside the woman as they made their way to the back.

"Well I make clones of myself with my magic that are various different versions of me at different stages of aging, not to mention once in a while I through in a version of myself that is of the opposite gender too." Tatsumi says offhandedly not putting too much thought into it as she opened the door to the backroom.

Loki all but stopped in his tracks "What...?" he all but says on a light breathe. It never occured to him to make his clones look like anything other than what he did. She woman was truly remarkable. Pulling himself from his thoughts and walks through the door into the room he had awoken in the other day.

Tatsumi goes to the refridgerator to get the bagels and cream cheese out along with some strawberries. "What? Did I do something that I'm not supposed to?" She says feeling like she might have broken a cardinal rule or something judging from Loki's reaction.

"No. No it's not that. It's just that I myself can or I should say could make clones of myself but I never once thought to make them look any different than me. You just surprised me that's all." He admits grudgingly as he makes his way around the counter to stand in the small kitchenette.

"Really? It just kind of popped into my head one day and just stuck. So the next time I had the opportunity I tried it and I've just been using it ever since. But did I really surprise you? That doesn't seem like a small feat to accomplish." Tatsumi says as she is making the coffee and gets the food sorted for them to enjoy.

"It isn't but I would much rather if you didn't go telling anyone about it." He says feeling a little sour at the prospect.

Lifting her head to look at Loki with a small sadness in her eyes "I told you befor that I have no-one. Only you, that is for now at least." smiling a little then motioning for him to sit.

"Sorry it was a slip of the tongue. It won't happen again...and what did you mean you have me for now? What makes you think I'm going to leave?" He says placing a hand on top of the mortals stilling her actions.

Looking up and locking her gaze with his "Because the one thing I know is a constant in my life is that _everyone_ leaves me, whether they want to or not. It's just a matter of time and the sooner I accept that in any kind of relationship the better and you should too." her emotions were so strong that he could feel them seep into his very bones just from their touch.

Placing his other hand on her cheek so as to cup it "Unfortunately for you I do what I want and I don't take orders very well. I will _never_ leave you. Do you understand? If someone attempts to take me away from you I will be left with no other option than to take you with me." His eyes never left hers so as to make her understand that he meant it.

"You're a fool." Tatsumi says giving him a gentle smile.

"And I never said I was wise." Loki says smiling back at her.

Leaning up to close the gap between them Tatsumi place a light kiss to the corner of the Gods mouth.

"Now on anouther note, have you come to a decision on what you plan to do today?" She says handing Loki a cup of coffee.

"I believe I have. I think I would like to spend the day here with you, that is if you don't mind." He says taking a sip of the wondrous liquid.

"I don't mind at all darling." She says with a wink thinking to herself what a interesting day would it was going to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So so sorry for the long update but things in real life kind of knocked the wind out of my sails for a little while but now I'm back. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and being kind enough to read my story *hugs you all* You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

I own nothing Marvel only my fantastic OC. This story is rated M for reasons okay.

Loki had taken to sitting in the wingback chair that the Midgardian had him sit in on his first night. He couldn't help but be amazed at the swiftness and absolute attention to detail the mortal put into her clones. They looked like her yes, but not so much that you could tell right off the bat, it was quite miraculous to say the least.

Tatsumi in the meantime was manning the cash register as well as the music for the store. It was really exhausting but it was fulfilling at the same time. Yes the customers did get to her from time to time but it wasn't their fault that they were ignorant. At that precise moment a rather good looking customer decided to ask her some questions about music.

"Excuse me sweetcheeks but can you tell me where you keep the classic rock?"

Tatsumi had to blink for the man was none other than richie rich himself Tony Stark. Casting a sidelong glance to Loki but doing it in a way she knew it looked like she was thinking Tatsumi smiles.

"Of course hot stuff just follow me and I'll show you were it is." She says giving him a wink befor taking his arm and leading him in the long roundabout way to the section of music he was widely known for.

Loki didn't know it but in that second of Tatsumi glancing his way she made it to where if anyone looked in his direction he would be invisible. But upon hearing the ever familiar voice of the Iron Man made Loki want to panic! Seeing as there was no where to actually hide he decided to submerse himself in a book so as to adequately hide his face if anything. He really didn't like the idea of _Tony Stark _calling the mortal "sweetcheeks" but he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of him if anything else were to come of it.

Relaxing as best as he could Loki found that he had serendipitously picked up a book on Norse mythology. Intrigued he soon found himself engrossed in it. Loki knew that there were stories of himself and most were quite good but a select few made him want to retch. The fact that he would tie his "nether regions" to a _donkey_ at one of his wedding receptions as entertainment was ludicrious to say the least! That and the fact that he had given _birth_ of any kind was just insane. "These mortals choose the strangest things to make us Gods capable of in their myths I must admit." Loki mumbles to himself while continuing on with the stories.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a little jittery at the idea of one of the Avengers being in her store much less Iron Man himself. The thought just made her even more nervous with the fact that Loki was sitting in her favorite chair in the entire store which just so happened to be seen from pretty much anywhere. All she could do was pray that no one tried to sit on top of him while under her enchantment.

"So sugar how about it?"

Snapping back to reality she could only tilt her head and give an apologetic grin "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't listening I thought I saw someone trying to shoplift, could you repeat that for me?" Making her most coy face and laying a hand on Tony's arm.

"Well that's a first! No ones ever been able to tune me out befor. I've been told numerous times that I'm like an annoying child or mosquito that won't be ignored." Tony says with a laugh and patting her hand "But I do suppose I can forgive you this once. Now I was asking you if you could tell me if you would like to go to an event with me? Pepper, my fiance, is going to be out of town and she said I could have my pick of whoever I wanted to take along. Provided just as long as I behaved like a gentleman."

Flustered Tatsumi couldn't help but show shock at the mere mention of him wanting to take her anywhere especially since they just met. "Well it is quite sudden and I truly am flattered but I am going to have to decline. You see I don't think it would be appropriate because even if you're on your best behaviour I still don't want anyone saying anything that could get either one of us in trouble. Plus I have inventory to do and as you can see this is a large store."

"Wow two first in a row! You really do shoot for the stars don't you. No one's ever shot me down befor but I think I can see your point, at least I can't say I didn't try." Tony says giving her a wink befor looking at the music selection in front of him "Hey just what I was looking for! I've been to three stores and none of them had this in vinyl." He says picking up an early AC/DC album.

"You should be even happier to know that, that particular one is signed by all the members and is in mint condition too." Tatsumi says smiling from ear to ear "I make sure to inspect all the vinyl and CD's that come through my door befor I even put them on the shelves."

Tony looked like a little kid holding a toy he'd always wanted "You forgot to mention that this is apparently a first pressing too!"

"I figured you'd notice that sooner rather than later. So Mr. Stark are you ready to check out?" Tatsumi says gesturing to back the way they came.

"You know I forgot to ask you your name." He says looking a little upset at the fact he forgot to do so.

"It's Tatsumi and don't worry about it." she says waving it off and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well Tatsumi I believe I came in here looking for a date but instead of getting that I got a new album for my collection, which I guess is just as good. So yes I do think I'm ready to check out."

"Shall we then Hot stuff." Tatsumi says putting out her arm while smiling up at the man.

"Of course Sweetcheeks." He says taking her arm and walking to the cash register.

Loki looked around his book at the sound of laughter coming from the direction of the cash register. Frowning he couldn't help but notice how the Iron Man and the mortal were getting along. He decided he didn't like it one bit and wanted nothing more than to go over and just tear him apart. Not soon enough for his liking but Tony did leave only after making it clear that he was interested in the Midgardian.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel the glare that came from Loki's direction which prompted her to flirt even more with the ever famous business man. If anything she did come to notice that under different circumstances she really thought that Tony and the God would have been friends. Finally bidding Tony goodbye she made sure to wait at least a good fifteen minutes befor lifting the enchantment on Loki and heading his way.

After attending to a few more customers Loki noticed that the mortal was moving his way. Seeing her flirt with the Iron Man did nothing but to sour his mood and he had no intention of being subtle about how he felt.

Spotting the dour look on the Gods face Tatsumi couldn't help but roll her eyes because she knew that he was going to be nothing more than childish towards her now.

"You know you didn't have to hide behind a book. No one could see you after I made you invisible to everyone but myself." Tatsumi says propping herself against a large support beam next to his chair and giving him an bemused look.

"Well I suppose since I didn't know about your little "trick" that my course of action, aside from bolting from the building, was the only logical course to take. Besides it didn't look like you were in too much of a hurry to have the infamous "Iron Man" leave." Loki says briskly as he burrowed his face further into the book.

Releasing a exasperated sigh Tatsumi pushes herself away from the beam then proceeds to walk over and take the book away from the God only to deftly place herself in his lap. "Loki if I had acted any differently someone would have noticed so therefor I was _acting_ and it meant nothing. I do have to admit that under different circumstances I do believe you and Tony would be friends. Your personalities are quite similar what with the way you both like to poke fun in order to get a reaction out of someone."

At the mention of this Loki wanted nothing more than to leap from the chair in anger but seeing as the Midgardian was sitting in his lap it prevented him from doing so. "We are not that similar." He says all but hardly able to contain his rage.

Taking Loki's face in her hands Tatsumi makes him look her in the eye. "Believe me when I tell you that I am not interested in anyone other than you at the time being. Am I clear?"

Loki nods his head suddenly feeling deflated and ashamed that he thought that the mortal would be interested in anyone else.

"Good. Now I've got to get back to work but in about two hours I'll be closing the store so we can catch an early dinner then go see a movie." Tatsumi says then plants a light kiss to Loki's mouth but made sure to put enough emotion into it that he would have no doubts about her.

As the mortal arose from the chair Loki couldn't help but feel excited for the shop to close and laced his fingers through hers to stop her procession to the counter. "I can't wait." He says on a purr which seemed to make the Midgardian visibly shiver.

"Neither can I." Unlacing her fingers from his Tatsumi makes her way back to the register so as to deal with the line of customers.

Sooner than Loki thought was possible the time had passed and the Midgardian was closing up shop. In his excess of energy from being couped up all day Loki decided to help the mortal clear the last of the carts.

Tatsumi was so lost in her own thoughts that she was surprised when Loki handed her a book to place on one of the shelves. "Oh! You surprised me. You don't have to help you know." She says taking the book from him and putting it away.

"I didn't mean to startle you I just thought that if I assisted you in putting this last cart away the sooner we may depart." He says while handing her anouther book while grabbing one for himself to put away as they walked along the aisle.

"I see. Well thank you. I was thinking of a few movies you might enjoy." Tatsumi says grabbing the last of the books on the cart and scanned the shelf for its place.

"Hmmm and what would they be?" Loki says pushing the cart along and parking it at the end of the aisle.

"Their names are Les Miserable, Lincoln, Cloud Atlas and The Life of Pi. All four seem to be thought provoking and full of drama as well as some action." She says putting the last of the books on the shelves then turned to the God while giving him a smile.

"Which one have you decided for us to watch?" Loki says offering the mortal his arm as they made their way to the door.

"I must admit the story lines of the movie Cloud Atlas have me intrigued." Tatsumi says feeling at ease while walking through the front door.

"Then Cloud Atlas it is." Loki says as she locks the door.

"I also think that we could stop at the cafe we were going to eat at this morning." Tatsumi mentions while steering them both in the direction of said cafe.

At the thought of somewhere to eat Loki's stomache decided to remind him that he hadn't bothered to have anything of sustenance since that morning.

Tatsumi couldn't help but look down at Loki's midsection "Did you not eat while we were at the shop?"

"It seemed to elude me at the time and now it appears I am paying the price." He says as they approached the cafe.

"Fortunately you won't have to wait long for something to fill the empty void of your stomache." Tatsumi says on a laugh.

After finishing their meal and attending the movie the two make their way home.

"I must admit the movie was really interesting. All the plot lines were the same but different at the same time." Loki says as they get nearer to the townhouse.

"Yes it reminded me a little of anouther movie I enjoy called Hero. It is actually one of my favourites to watch." Tatsumi says unlocking the door to the building only to have a feeling come over her of being watched.

Loki saw the change in the mortal which instantly put him on guard. "What is it?"

Tatsumi looks casually up and down the street while appearing as if she wasn't doing so. "Nothing. I just had the feeling we were being watched but it's gone now and so is the culprit if any."

Turning to face the God "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go in."

"Of course. You must tell me more of this movie "Hero" " Loki says while passing the mortal into the home.

"I can do better than that, I actually own the movie so we can watch it if you want." Tatsumi says while shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up as well as her keys.

"That would be splendid. I must admit I do find myself wanting a wine or some sort of proper drink while we watch it though." Loki says while moving to sit in the livingroom on the couch.

"I do have some wine but I also have whiskey, bourbon, rum and vodka. I tend not to drink much since it never does anything for me, I just tend to drink it for the flavor." Tatsumi says as she takes the movie from the secret panel in the livingroom and places it in the DVD player.

"I've never had any of the last four so any of them will do I suppose." The God says as he takes off his boots and sets them near the wall by the couch.

Tatsumi returns with a bottle of some rasberry flavored rum and two glasses. "I am partial to rum so it'll be our drink for the night" She says pouring them each a nice glass then goes to turn on the movie. After doing so she turns off the lights and sits on the couch with Loki, tucking her legs beneath her as she did so.

Picking up her glass she turns to Loki "Cheers." she says while taping her drink to his then taking a good sip enjoying the warming sensation that went down her throat.

Loki takes his que from the Midgardian and takes a drink as well. "Not bad." He says looking at the mortal only to be greeted with her shushing him as she snuggled up against him.

He found himself quickly being drawn into to the multiple story lines and upon one scene that was quite sensual he found his mind drifting to the night befor. Glancing over at the mortal he could tell that she was having the same train of thought by the slight blush across her cheeks.

Suddenly being reminded of the feel of her lips on his and the sensation of her body fitting so nicely against him he soon found himself shifting in his seat. He wanted so badly to pick up where they left off the other night but he was afraid that he would transform once again. The thought made him groan internally.

At that precise moment Tatsumi was warring her own internal battle. She wanted just to tackle him where he sat for sitting to him so close just enveloped her in his scent. Feeling him shift in his seat she didn't know if it was because she was making him uncomfortable or not because of the night befor. "Um..Are you okay? If you don't want me leaning on you just tell me." Tatsumi says feeling a little nervous of his answer.

"Oh it's not that it's just..." Loki looks at her then down at his feet.

"Oh..It's okay..You know I'm actually feeling tired so I think I'll just go to bed." Tatsumi says feeling deflated while getting up from the couch.

Loki was shocked, he didn't mean to upset the mortal and without thinking grabs her wrist "I'm sorry please don't go." he says pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Going stiff for a second in surprise Tatsumi relaxed once Loki's arms enveloped her and wrapped her own arms around him, pulling his head into her chest and stroking his hair gently "I won't... if you don't want me to."

Loki shivered at the feel of her fingers running through his hair making him release a sigh. Tilting his head up he looks into those beautiful eyes of hers "I don't know what it is that you do to me but I can't resist you. You've cast a spell on me and it is all that I can do not to take you here and now."

Giving a cheshire cat smile at the God "Well don't hold back on my account." She says then leans down and places a gentle kiss to his wonderful lips giving him the option to either deepen it or to leave it as is.

Releasing a moan at the contact Loki couldn't help but lose some of his notorious self control and deepen the kiss.

Tatsumi shivered at the sensations running through out her entire being as he kissed her and ran a hand up her side. Taking a moment for a breathe Tatsumi gasp as the God picks her up and begins to carry her to her room all while laying kisses down her neck.

"L..Loki.." Tatsumi found it very hard to think let alone breathe at the moment since he choose that exact time to nip at her collarbone making her moan.

Loki knew that making love to her on the couch was not an option for a woman such as herself, at least not for their first time together. With this in mind he quickly took her to the bedroom. Hearing the sound of his name followed by the lovely moan that came out of her gorgeous mouth it was almost enough to make him come undone. Laying her on the bed he took that time to break away from ravishing her neck to look her in the eye. "If you don't want this to go any further now is the time to say so because past this point I am afraid I will not be able to stop myself."

Staring back at the God poised over her into his amazing green eyes Tatsumi had no doubts. Leaning up on her elbow she reaches up and cups Loki's cheek befor giving him a deep kiss that spoke volumes.

Taking Tatsumi's slender hand in his Loki presses her gently into the mattress befor breaking away to take his shirt off only to feel her hands running slowly up his abdomen making the hair on his body stand on end. Soon the hands left his body making him open his eyes which he hadn't even noticed he had closed. Tatsumi smiled coyly up at the God as she reached up to undo her dress from around her neck then unzip it down the side as she slowly shimmied the dress down over her hips leaving her in a _very_ seductive looking pair of lingerie.

"By Odin..." Loki whispers on a purr as he takes in the gorgeous site befor him.

Sitting up slowly Tatsumi keeps her eyes locked with the Gods as she reaches out with one hand tracing his torso once more while the other gently begins to undo his pants "By Odin indeed..." She says befor locking lips with Loki once more.

Tatsumi started to Feel a coldness start to emanate from Loki which made her afraid that if she opened her eyes and saw his true form coming through that he would end their little romp far too soon for her liking.

Feeling the transformation taking place this time Loki came to a realization. This mortal, this woman was willing to take him as he was dispite his past. Dispite his flaws she was willing to be with him. She had seen his true form and instead of shying away in horror she called him beautiful. If he was to be with anyone as he really was he didn't want anyone else but her.

Breaking the kiss Loki could tell that she was worried from how she kept her eyes shut "It's okay." He says while placing his forehead to the mortals.

Opening her eyes hesitantly Tatsumi was greeted with blood red eyes staring back into hers literally taking her breathe away "Beautiful..." She says while tracing his face only to see him flinch a little.

Leaning in Tatsumi takes Loki's lips feeling the minty sensation like befor which only made her smile. Running her fingers over the patterns on his flesh she felt him shiver seemingly to his very core. Kissing him along his jawline to his collarbone Loki apparently couldn't contain the moan that escaped him. At that moment Tatsumi gently pulled the God down to the matress with her while nipping at his lips. Breathing heavily Loki takes over by running his right hand up Tatsumi's side only to cup one of her breast making her gasp as he ground his hips against hers. Exsposing her neck to him the God decides to nip, kiss then suck at the apparently very sensitive junction. Doing this made her practically go limp in his arms and a light sigh to be released from her lips. The sensations that he was causing her to have made her want him more than any other being in her entire existence.

Breaking his leisurely attack on Tatsumi's neck Loki looks back into her eyes shyly " I am afraid I am going to need your assistance with this." he says stroking a hand over one of her breast covered by her bra.

"I can take care of more than just that, that is if you want." Tatsumi says while flicking a finger to make her bra disappear and winking at the God.

Releasing a moan that bordered on a purr Loki almost lost it with the look Tatsumi gave him befor using her magic "That might not be wise if you want me to last longer than a young schoolboy on his first time."

"Well we couldn't have that now could we so I guess I'll behave." Tatsumi says with a mock pout while tracing her hand down Loki's neck and chest befor lightly scratching his skin. The patch of flesh she happened to scratch had some pattern on it and it seemed to have a remarkable effect on him.

Feeling the jolt of electricity go through his body at the light scraping of the mortals nails on his flesh made a wave of pleasure course through his body like never befor he had exsperienced.

"T..Tatsumi.." Loki says on a light breath as he takes hold of her hand and looks down into her eyes befor pinning it to the bed just beside her head "that was very naughty." He says on a purr befor looking to her voluptuous breast and giving her a mischievious grin as he leaned down and teased one of the nipples causing her to gasp.

Taking said nipple into his mouth Loki sucks then nips at it making the mortal squirm beneath him while releasing glorious little moans and sighs.

Tatsumi wanted so badly to have Loki take her right then but he seemed to have other plans which were at this precise moment making her lose her mind with pleasure. What made it all the more frustrating was the fact that she couldn't touch him with both hands seeing as he still had her one hand pinned next to her.

"Please L..Loki..." Tatsumi all but whimpers as he begins his menstrations on the other breast then slowly makes his way down her body nipping, licking and sucking at her most sensitive areas.

Hearing Tatsumi practically beg made Loki all the more keen on continuing with what he was doing. Finally getting to the wonderful juncture between her thighs he found himself having to let go of Tatsumi's arm to remove the seductive underwear which blocked his way. "That's better." Loki says befor casting his eyes up towards the Midgardian with a grin "Now I'm going to show you why they call me Silver tongue."

Tatsumi's eyes all but rolled into the back of her skull when Loki began to do things to her sex that she never thought possible. "OoOoo God!" Tatsumi says while scraping her nails along Loki's scalp as he continued his work.

Letting out a chuckle Loki couldn't resist to reply "Yes?"

"D..Don't stop! P..Please..." Tatsumi says looking down her body to the beautiful frost giant grinning mischieviously at her.

"I think I have something else in mind." Loki says while seductively sliding his way up her body while tracing places on her flesh with his cold hands making her whimper wanting more contact.

Kissing her lips Loki slids a hand down Tatsumi's body all the way to her womanhood befor sliding a finger slowly inside making her shiver at the feel. After a few moments Loki made sure so place anouther inside of her crooking them so as to hit the most sensitive of places making Tatsumi cling to him while bucking her hips a little.

Breaking their kiss again and withdrawing his fingers Loki was met with much protest in the way of a longing moan. Smiling as he sat up Loki goes to remove his underclothing only to see Tatsumi make the same movement she had earlier to make her bra disappear. Releasing a laugh "Someones getting impatient now" Loki says befor nipping lightly at Tatsumis nose.

"Damn straight I am." Tatsumi says befor grabbing Loki by the neck and pulling him into a kiss once again.

Pulling away for air Loki takes that time to sit back and position himself to enter the mortal. Tatsumi couldn't help but notice his rather large size and smile. Maybe he'd be the one to finally make her feel whole inside because everyone else certainly came up short.

Upon him entering her Loki felt like his whole body was on fire from the glorious feeling that was enveloping him "By The Nine!" closing his eyes, breathing hard and trying to restrain from losing complete control he begins to move.

Every single nerve ending in Tatsumi's body was on overload from the sheer feel of him inside her but it was nothing compared to what it felt like when he started to move. It felt like her whole body was winding up to the point of snapping untile she just couldn't take it anymore. "Loki!" She says heavily on a moan as her eyes flutter shut and she runs her nails down his back and grinds her hips against his.

"TATSUMI!" Loki groans loudly as the last bit of his restraint snaps sending him over the edge. Fireworks exploded behind Tatsumi's eyes as the coil that had been building inside of her broke as she all but screamed out Loki's name grasping onto him for dear life it seemed.

Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat Loki rolls to the side while holding onto Tatsumi feeling like he had just had the energy stolen from him. "Tatsumi..." Loki breathes out softly stroking his hand through some of the loose strands of her hair then over her face befor tilting it up and kissing her like he was about to never see her again.

Looking into Loki's eyes after kissing him feeling so drowsy she thought she could sleep for an eternity "Loki..." closing her eyes and snuggling into his body she whispers "..I think I love you." befor drifting off to sleep.

Hearing the Midgardian say that she thought she loved him made Loki want to both panic and burst with joy. "I think I love you too." Loki whispers back befor kissing her on the forehead and drifting off into sweet slumber as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So sorry yet again for the long awaited update but I recently took on anouther fic for a friend, had life give me the proverbial sucker punch and then went on holiday for a week to visit family. I want to thank all of you who are new to my story and thank you for deeming it worthy of your time *hands you all a cookie* I'll try to not let you down.

I do not own Loki or anything Marvel but I do own my marvelous OC. This story is rated M for reasons okay so if you are not up to reading that kind of thing then this is your warning.

Once the door to the unsuspecting townhouse closes a figure steps out of the shadows. "Found you dear Manouksalilth." The man says in a menacing whisper while his glowing blue eyes shine "Enjoy this little night because come the dawn you will be coming _home_ once again." Dropping a tiny silver figurine to the ground in front of the steps he smirks at the building befor turning to disappear into the darkness from where he came.

Tatsumi awoke to the feel of being in Loki's arms encompassing her in the most loving of ways. Taking in a deep breathe she made an effort to commit his scent and feel to memory. Snuggling in closer Tatsumi rest her head against his chest to listen to his heart letting a smile spread contentedly across her face as she closed her eyes. This was how she wanted to remember him. Peaceful, strong, intelligent, and the most perfect being she had ever come in contact with in her long life. Yes he had his flaws but so did everyone else. His just seemed to be the only ones that even came close to being as deep as her own.

Loki stirred a little in his sleep as the Midgardian snuggled into his chest. "Mmmm" He says as he cracks an eye to look down at her befor leaving a light kiss on her forhead. "Awake so soon love?" he says as Tatsumi lifts her face to better see his which only took his breathe away at the sight of her ever glowing eyes and beauty.

"What can I say I'm an early riser." She says with a teasing grin befor running her hand lightly down his chest and casting her eyes along his form befor looking back to him "And it would seem I'm not the only one." Letting her cheshire cat grin emerge.

The look in those eyes and smile that danced across that perfect pout made little goosebumps appear all over his body while at the same time practically stopping his heart. "Only when it comes to you." Slipping his fingertips into the Midgardians hair he gently takes her lips in a kiss.

Breaking from the gentle kiss Tatsumi looked deep into Loki's eyes seemingly trying to remember every detail of his personage to memory while grapling with the idea of possibly telling who and what she really was. It was a war to say the least and not one that Loki didn't overlook.

"What is wrong? You look like you have bad news to tell me, you're not married are you?" The god says in an attempt to lighten the mood while running a finger lightly across the crease in Tatsumi's brow. He decided right then and there that he didn't particularly like her looking worried.

Hearing Loki say that earned him a small smile as well as a laugh "No, no I'm not married. It's just I feel like I've known you for so long, since my birth now that I think about it. I've never felt this way around anyone as I do with you. It's almost like my soul sings when I'm in your prescence and even though you may annoy me at times I'm more than certain I do the same to you. But..." Tatsumi looks into Loki's eyes full of concern mirrored by her own only to look away "I feel as if I should tell you who I really am."

Cocking his head to the side and tracing his fingers through the Midgardians hair "What do you mean who you really are?"

Taking hold of the God's hand as to cup it to her face befor looking back into his eyes "Remember when I took you shopping and you said that if you didn't know better you'd swear I was much older than my appearance would lead you to believe?"

"Yes" He replies quietly.

"I replied with that it was because I had an old soul. That is only partially true, you see... I am much older than anyone would be able to conceive in this realm." Tatsumi felt Loki tense befor he lifted her face to look her more directly in the eye.

"How old are you?" Loki was more curious than anything now.

"I don't really know for sure, I just know I'm older than the human race that is for certain. I even remember when the humans started to evolve into the decendants of what they are today it was quite the curious site. You see my race was what they still refer to as "angels" or in my case a "pheonix". Tatsumi said all this slowly not sure how to put it until the words formed on her tongue and she gauged Loki's reactions.

"What..? You're trying to tell me that you are almost as old as the AllFather Odin himself?" Loki felt dizzy at just the notion of such a thing befor he snapped back to reality and latched onto one word in her dialogue. "You said your race _was_ called angels and you are a pheonix..."

Tatsumi looked to Loki with tears in her eyes just barely contained "It is as it implies, even at my birth I was different from all the others and now I am the only one left of my race. There are decendants who, unfortunately for me, know of my abilities and do whatever it takes to make me use them. I have a weakness for children seeing as I can't have any of my own or at least I don't think I can. They use this weakness against me as well as anyone I become attached to as leverage to make me do as they say...and if I don't.."

Loki traced the scar on her face feeling a rage burn in his belly while trying to keep calm "How is it that they thought you different from everyone else?" He decided to ask.

"How was I not different would be a much shorter list." Tatsumi says on a rough laugh "My people were all born in pairs whether it be in two's or three's and none were ever born during a full moon. I was not born with anouther half and on the most holy of full moons. I was a shock to say the least but my appearance was much more startling. They were all pale or tan, possessed electric blue eyes or glowing green, had either black or blonde hair, and they were all tall and statuesque. As you can tell I am none of these things. That and the fact that when I was born I wasn't alive but then seemingly out of nowhere I began to breathe then cry out for my mother... it made the people uneasy to be around me at the least." A tear escaped and trailed its way down her cheek only to be stopped by Loki.

"I have always felt alone and different all of my existence that is until I found you. I know we've only known each other a few days but it feels like _you_ are my other half. You know what it feels like to be treated like you don't belong or to be loved but now...I hope you feel the same as I do. Like I finally have a home because I have you." Tatsumi says this only to hold her breathe waiting for his reply not sure how she would be able to handle it if he didn't feel the same and rejected her like everyone else.

The rage in his stomache had grown towards her descendants and race. Trying to quell his anger Loki focused on what Tatsumi was saying to him only to feel a tightness in his chest and his ability to speak was taken from him. Leaning down Loki kissed the Midgardian like he thought he would never see her again in response. "Yes...Yes I feel the same. I love you and just like you said, even though we've only known each other such a short time I feel the same. You are my other half."

Tatsumi couldn't help but cry happy tears only to be brought back to reality when she had an overwhelming feeling of dread. "Oh no..."

Seeing the look that passed over Tatsumi's face Loki couldn't but be put on high alert "What is it?"

"They've found me...Quick! We must hurry they will be here shortly!" Tatsumi says all but jumping from the bed having used her magic to put clothing on the two of them.

Loki hurried to Tatsumi's side as she grabbed the bunch of Shakespeare books from the shelving befor taking hold of his arm "I don't know if I can do this or not but close your eyes we're about to take a quick trip."

Loki bewildered for a moment closed his eyes only to hear a frustrated sound come from Tatsumi "What's wrong?" He says upon snapping them back open.

"They've blocked my magic to keep me from traveling! Unfortunately for them I _always _have a backup plan. Hurry this way!" Tatsumi rushed over to a corner in the bedroom pressing a panel to reveal a passageway. "Follow me!"

As soon as the panel closed Loki could hear the door to the townhouse being torn down.

It wasn't long befor they reached a doorway that lead into a sort of catacomb under the city "We'll be safe here for a little while, at least long enough for me to get us farther away."

Taking ahold of Loki again "I'm going to need you to close your eyes now so as to make sure you are not disoriented when I get us to where we're going."

Loki even with all his trust issues listened to the Midgardian without question only to feel like the air was being taken away from his lungs then forced back in just as quickly all while feeling dizzy.

"You can open your eyes now." Tatsumi says while looking into Loki's face so as to see how he felt.

"Where are we?" Loki gasps while trying to regulate his breathing. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with a sight that seemed to remind him of Asgard only on a Midgardian level.

"One of my more lavish homes in Europe, England to be precise." Tatsumi had transported them to the very home she had lived in when she bought the books she held so dearly in her very arms. "I haven't been here in ages but I'm happy to see that my caretakers have done their jobs properly."

"Those people. The ones that were chasing you why do they want you so badly? There has to be more to it than they want you to use your powers...what is it?" Loki sees Tatsumi tense befor looking to him with the saddest expression he'd ever seen. It was like nothing he had ever witnessed for the emotion that she eminated was so intense that he couldn't even begin to fathom it's very depth.

"They call themselves the Svleshta. They believe..." at the beginning of this sentence Tatsumi felt the weight of the world crushing her so that she had no option but to seat herself into the nearest armchair while clutching her beloved books to her chest " ...They believe I have the power to bring "hell" to earth. To make a reality the nightmares of many a Midgardian. They believe if they can figure out a way to manipulate me...to _break_ me...then I will essentially lose all control and become this other being. They call it, they call me _Manouksalilth_." Tatsumi all but spat the name from her mouth befor looking to Loki "It means the ender of all in my language. They _refuse_ to call me by my rightful name of Tatsumi which means the opposite. It means the giver of life." At this Tatsumi had to take a moment to pause, closing her eyes for a moment only to feel Loki cupping her face.

Looking into Tatsumis' eyes Loki couldn't help but want to hear more of what she was telling him but his concern for her override his curiosity for the first time in his life. "If you don't want to tell me any more you don't have to. I have to admit I do prefer your given name any day when compared to the monicker they have bestowed upon you. To me..you couldn't be a more _perfect_ embodiment of your name for you have given me life Tatsumi. If ever you doubt yourself just think of that."

The love that Tatsumi felt coming from this God was almost more than she could bear but she knew she had to press on with what the Svelshta planned. "Thank you Loki...but I'm afraid if I don't tell you everything now that there will never be anouther time to do so." Placing her hand atop one of Lokis' she found that it gave her the strength to carry on.

"They call me that name at all times in an attempt to, I believe, brainwash me into making me think that is who I really am. In all the millenia I have lived they have never succeeded but I play along so well whenever they capture me that I think that _they_ think it actually works to a certain degree. It would be laughable if I didn't know what else they would do to me in the meantime." At this part Tatsumi couldn't help but be drawn to the past making her squeeze Lokis' hand until it seemed it would break.

"They torture me...in _every_ way possible. Mentally...and physically." Tatsumi couldn't help but find herself shaking at the memories with both rage and fear. "They make sure to kill everyone I care for...men..women...children...all in front of me." With this statement she looked to Loki with a haunted expression mixed with horror. "I don't know what I'd do..."

Pressing his fingers to Tatsumis' lips to quiet her "That will never happen. I won't let them take you much less be able to kill me. I am a God, lest you forget we are notorious for not dying."

What Loki said did little to deter the fear coursing through her viens at just the thought of him being taken from her. "I believe that you think you can not be killed but you don't know them like I do. If they can find an allie in an enemy of yours in order to learn of any way to dispatch of you they will." At the mention of this Loki's eyes went wide with realization.

"The Chitauri..." The rage that he had pushed to the side seemed to slam into him all at once at the almost forgotten threat. Narrowing his eyes with the thought of the Chitauri trying to get revenge on him for his failed attempt to take over the Midgardian relm "If any enemy were to know of a weakness that I may have it would be them. I know exactly how they would mean to exact it too." The mere notion of her being taken from him in such a brutal way made his heart stop. "Tell me, please if anything but to ease my mind, was the only time that you came back from the grips of death when you were born...or were there other times?" Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer but he made sure to keep eye contact with Tatsumi just to make sure.

"Yes...there were other times...many times...and I always come back. Always...why?" Tatsumi made sure to try and convey her meaning of many times by making sure Loki could tell she was telling the truth.

Feeling the muscles in his body relax upon hearing that Loki looked to the books clutched in Tatsumi's arms. "I know now that I need not worry about you ever for you will always return just like I will always return."

Tatsumi wanted greatly to believe him when he said that he would always return but she knew better than to hold out hope. "How...how do you know you will always be there for me?" The pain that seemed to bubble up to the surface at just voicing this worry was etched into her face.

Loki cast his eyes back to Tatsumi's face only to reach up and run his fingers through her hair lovingly. "It is a part of my punishment for attacking Midgard. Odin has decreed that I am to have no magic until he deems me worthy. But he has also made it to where I can not die by mine own hand or that of anouther. So you see...I will always be here. Always."

Tears spilled forth from Tatsumi's eyes at hearing this for now she didn't have to worry about Loki like she did the others. He would always be there for her. It was so much for her to absorb that she really truly wasn't alone anymore that she couldn't contain the emotions that seemed to pour from within. "I can't lose you...swear to me that I'll never lose you Loki."

At the sight of Tatsumi showing what seemed like the inner frightened lonely child Loki couldn't help but feel the same. For the first time in a long time the God cried tears of echoed memories "I swear it upon my own soul that you will never lose me as long as you swear the same to me my Tatsumi."

Seeing the emotions she felt reflected so much in Loki's eyes and actions Tatsumi couldn't help to all but leap from the chair letting her beloved ancient books fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck while simultaneously tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder "I swear. I swear that as long as I exist you will never lose me."

Loki encircled Tatsumi in his arms befor laying his head lovingly atop her own. After a few moments Loki felt that he needed to voice the need for a plan to take down their enemies. For if they were to truly be together without worry then they would have to eleminate the threat.

"Tatsumi...we have no choice...we have to get rid of them"

"I know..." Pulling away to look up into Loki's eyes "I've been planning for a long time to take them down...to eradicate them from existence but I never had an allie to collaborate with to accomplish this. Now I have you."

Loki was taken aback by the viscious cold otherwordly look in Tatsumi's eyes but then he considered all the pain and torture she had withstood at their hands.

Smiling "It would be my pleasure to assist, afterall I am the God of mischief which is a _very_ good thing to be when it comes to times of war."

"Good because we must begin in the morning for I have many contacts to get ahold of in preparation." Tatsumi says this as she pulls away from Loki and gathers her treasured books befor standing tall.

"I've got a feeling I'm going to enjoy this when I really shouldn't" Loki says still with a smirk on his wonderful face.

"Oh don't worry I'll be right there with you in that department." Tatsumi says with a glint in her eyes befor turning "Now come we have much work to do."


End file.
